Yo Solo Te Quiero A Ti
by eRgA
Summary: Ya va faltando poco para el final. FELIZ NAVIDAD!
1. Ginny Weasley

-Capítulo Uno: Ginny Weasley-

**- Pero algún día tendrás k rehacer tu vida!!!**

**- Lo sé, Nille...pero todavía no estoy lista.**

**- Cariño, han pasado tres años desde que te dejó, y todavía te veo tan triste...**

**- No estoy triste...Sé que te he hecho pasar dos años horribles con mi maldita **

**  depresión, pero desde que trabajo en la empresa y vivo aquí estoy mucho mejor.**

**  Sé que quieres que le dé una oportunidad a Seamos, pero no puedo. Sólo le haría **

**  daño.**

**- Joder! Ese Malfoy te tiene bien cogida...Ojalá sufra tanto como te lo está **

**   haciendo hacer a ti.**

**- Te aseguro que él estará feliz...Me enteré por casualidad, que se ha enamorado **

**   y que ha sentado la cabeza. Recuerda que es el soltero más codiciado por la **

**   revista "Corazón de Bruja".**

**- Ahora entiendo el porqué de tu nueva depresión... Ginny, cariño, olvídale. Es lo **

**   mejor para ti...**

_ Habían pasado ya dos años desde esa conversación con Nille, pero todavía la recordaba cada _

_noche al acostarme...Por qué me costaba tanto olvidarme de él? Alguien que me había hecho _

_llorar tanto, estando y sin estar con él...Y para colmo estaba Seamus, que desde hacía dos años se había convertido en mi sombra. Intenté explicarle mil veces que yo no estaba preparada para _

_querer a nadie, que me habían hecho mucho daño y que todavía tenía a Draco grabado en mi piel, en mi mente, en TODO!!! Por qué no puedo olvidarte? Tú si lo has hecho, porque yo no? Por que te había dado igual que una mentira nos separase? Todavía tengo ese día grabado a fuego en mi memoria. El peor día de mi existencia.        _

---------------------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------------------------

_ Esa mañana amanecí a su lado, en nuestra cama, y feliz, verdaderamente feliz. Me _

_levanté y salí corriendo a mi habitación rezando para que nadie se diese cuenta de que no _

_había pasado la noche en mi habitación, sino en la que tenía en el piso de arriba. No _

_quería que nadie supiese que entre el chico más guapo de todo el colegio y yo hubiese _

_algo. Era porque Nille, mi mejor amigo,Ron,mi hermano, Harry y Hermione, no se _

_llevaban demasiado bien con él. Más bien se odiaban a muerte._

_Empecé el día como siempre, con una sonrisa en los labios permanente y deseando que _

_llegase la noche para encontrarme con el niño de mis ojos. Pero por la tarde, todo cambió. _

_La profesora de Historia de la Magia me había pedido que me pasase por su despacho _

_para hablarme de unos exámenes a los que tenía previsto presentarme, y cuando volvía _

_hacia la biblioteca para hacer mis ejercicios, me llamaron. Me di la vuelta, y allí pude ver _

_a Ralph, un chico de mi curso, saludándome._

_- Hola Ralph!!_

_- Hola Ginny. Qué tal el día?_

_- Pues bueno, un poco ajetreado. Y el tuyo?_

_- Pues...como siempre- Me contestó, mientras me dedicaba una gran sonrisa-. Oye , _

_  Ginny podíamos hablar un momento en privado?_

_- Claro. Qué es lo que pasa?_

_- Me preguntaba si querrías venir conmigo este fin de semana a Hogsmeade. Verás el _

_  domingo es el cumpleaños de mi hermana y necesito que alguien me ayude con el regalo._

_- Claro. No hay problema. Yo seguramente vaya con Jesús y los demás, así que no habrá_

_  ningún problema._

_- Y no te apetecería estar conmigo a solas? Es que a mi me apetece estar contigo a solas,_

_   como estamos ahora. Qué dices?_

_- Creo que no es buena idea, Ralph. Es que...Ralph, Ralph! Qué coño estás haciendo!! _

_  Mira, creo que mejor le pidas a otra persona que vaya contigo a Hosgmeade._

_-10 minutos después en la biblioteca-_

_- Ginny! X fin te encuentro!_

_- Qué pasa Herms? Chica, coge aire o te va a dar algo.._

_- Es cierto? Es cierto que..._

_- El qué?_

_- Que estás con Ralph?_

_- Qué? No, no es cierto. Por qué lo dices?_

_- Porque te han visto besándote con él. Ginny, no me parece mal que estés con él, pero creía_

_   que  éramos amigas._

_- X supuesto que somos amigas. Sabes de sobra que eres mi mejor amiga, pero yo no estoy _

_   con Ralph._

_- Pues el colegio entero lo sabe. Incluidos los Slytherins...Así que, en menuda situación _

_  estás metida...Ginny! A dónde vas?_

_- Te veo a la hora de cenar...Te quiero._

_                                                -30 minutos después-_

_- Qué hace una estúpida Gryffindorf por aquí?_

_- Draco, necesito hablar contigo._

_- Soy Malfoy, asquerosa Gryffindorf._

_- X favor Draco... No es lo que te piensas._

_- Me da igual, Weasley. No necesito tus explicaciones. Quién coño te has creído para _

_  reírte de un Malfoy? Sal de mi camino, que lo único que consigo es contagiarme la peste._

_  Sólo una cosa  más...eres una zorra!!_

------------------------------------------------------xxx-------------------------------------------------------

 Pero la vida sigue, y a pesar de haber pasado 5 años de eso, su recuerdo me seguía 

acompañando en mis noches de soledad. Había experimentado un pequeño cambio, cuando 

conseguí trabajo en 1 empresa de publicidad. Tenía un buen puesto, lo que me hacía viajar de vez 

en cuando, y estar casi siempre enganchada a internet y al móvil(increíblemente, algunos inventos 

muggles se habían convertido en imprescindibles en el mundo mágico. Desde luego Dumbledore 

había hecho un gran trabajo con los incompetentes del Departamento de Uso de Inventos Muggles 

del Ministerio de Magia, en donde, por cierto, trabajaba Nille), pero cuando no tenía trabajo, me 

encantaba pasar el día en el dúplex, que Nille y yo compartíamos en Londres. A mí me gustaba la 

situación de la casa, porque cuando abría los ojos y miraba por la ventana veía la paz y la 

tranquilidad en el Támesis. Quizás era lo único que me ayudaba a abrir los ojos cada mañana y 

quitarme la estúpida idea de rendirme a mi dolor. No sé porque, ese dolor me decía que tarde o 

temprano se iría.-"Se irá. De eso estoy segura"- me dije antes de caer rendida en mi cama.


	2. El Reencuentro

-Capítulo Dos: Reencuentro-

 Viernes por la noche. -_Llego a casa por  fin!!- pensó, dejando su maletín al lado de su ordenador y el bolso en una silla. Diez minutos después su compañero, Nille, aparece por la_

puerta. La mira y le dedica una sonrisa.

**- Hola cariño! Cuánto tiempo!!**

**- Oh cielos! Pero si sólo estuve tres días fuera.**

**- Han parecido años. Bueno, y qué tal te ha ido por Madrid?**

**- Pues...muy bien. Creo que dentro de poco conseguiremos el anuncio. Por lo menos, **

**  están encantados con la idea que les hemos propuesto.**

**- Y pensar que eres tan mala en dibujo?**

**- Jaja. Idiota!. Además sabes de sobra que yo solamente hago las presentaciones, no **

**   los dibujos. Para eso ya tengo a mi equipo. Cambiando de tema. Qué tal Angelina?**

**- Bueno, ella está bien, supongo.**

**- Cómo que supones?**

**- Me dejó ayer. No me mires así. Esta vez no fue culpa mía. El domingo se va**

**  definitivamente a América y cree que lo mejor es que nos separemos.**

**- Y tú que crees?**

**- Creo que soy un gilipollas, eso creo. Yo sabía que ella, tarde o temprano, se iría y **

**  seguí con esto, pero bueno, ya se me pasará.**

**- Sabes qué creo? Que hoy es un buen día para pillarnos una borrachera, así que, ahora**

**  mismo nos vamos a cenar y luego de juerga. Hace mucho que tú y yo no salimos, así **

**  que levántate que nos vamos.**

**- Está claro que cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza, no hay quien te diga que no.**

**- Lo sé. Además eres incapaz de negarme nada...jajajajaja. A qué esperas? Mueve el **

**  culo!!**

 La cena no estuvo muy mal, y la borrachera fue de impresión. Llegaron a casa a las seis de la 

mañana, completamente borrachos y cansados. Se  fue directa a su cama, dispuesta a dormir lo 

que no había dormido en días. Pero para su desgracia, la alegría le duró muy poco. A las once y 

media Herms me llamó al móvil.

**- Buenos días, dormilona!**

**- Qué hora es?**

**- Hola eh? Creo que no has tenido un buen despertar. Son las 11:30, Ginny.**

**- Lo siento cariño. Buenos días. Qué pasa?**

**- Nada, me preguntaba si te apetecía quedar para comer.**

**- Claro. A la una no?**

**- Por supuesto. A la una en donde siempre no? X cierto, saludos de tu hermano.**

**- Dale un beso de mi parte.**

 El resto del fin de semana, transcurrió como de costumbre. Tirada en el sofá viendo la tele, 

extraño aparato muggle, y deseando que no llegase el lunes. Pero el lunes llegó, y con él una 

sorpresa para ella.

Llegó a su despacho preparada para afrontar el largo día que le esperaba, y su secretaria 

apareció poco después.

**- Ginny, el director mando un correo hace un momento. Tienes que presentarte en su**

**  despacho en 15 minutos.**

**- Muy bien, Sally. Tengo que tener preparado algo?**

**- No. Solamente dijo que te presentaras en su despacho en 15 minutos.**

 Encendió el ordenador, y se puso a leer el correo de esa mañana. Desde que tenían internet

todo se había hecho mucho más fácil, puesto que era mucho más rápido que el correo por 

lechuzas, y le dio la hora de presentarse en el despacho del Sr. Doyle. 

Su secretaria, una chica un poco más joven que yo, me hizo pasar a una pequeña sala en donde 

esperé la llegada del director, que no se retrasó demasiado.

**- Oh, Señorita Weasley, ya está aquí. Quiero presentarle al Sr. Draco Malfoy, dueño de **

**  Malfoy&Co. Sr. Malfoy, quiero presentarle a una de las mejores publicistas del país.**

**- Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo mientras le saludaba.- Encantada de conocerle.**

**- Lo mismo digo.**

**- Bien, si me esperan un segundo, estaré encantado de dar comienzo a nuestra **

**  pequeña reunión, pero antes necesito resolver un par de asuntos. Si me disculpa, **

**  Sr. Malfoy.**

**- Faltaría más. Así que la pequeña Weasley ha conseguido salir de su ratonera.**

**- Hace mucho que salí de mi ratonera. Sigues sin cambiar eh, Malfoy. O debería **

**  llamarle Sr. Malfoy?**

**- Llámame como quieras, Weasley. Y dime, qué se siente al tener un poco de dinero?**

**- Perdón? A mí no me falto nunca nada en esta vida, Malfoy. Aunque supongo que a ti **

**  unas cuantas.**

**- Señorita Weasley, de usted depende que firme el contrato con su empresa, así que **

**  por su bien y por el de su empresa, mida sus palabras.**

**- Disculpe, Sr. Malfoy! Pero, afortunadamente, a esta empresa le sobran los contratos **

**  y si ha venido aquí, es porque esta es la mejor empresa de publicidad de todo **

**  Londres, así que, si me disculpa la expresión, no me toque lo que no puede tocar.**

**- Bien, creo que podemos empezar a trabajar en lo que habíamos hablado- dijo el Sr. **

**  Doyle, mientras entraba alegremente en la sala.**

_-Mierda!! Por qué de todas las agencias publicitarias de todo Londres, tuvo que escoger esta? _

_Además para que querrá él el anuncio? Su empresa no necesita demasiada publicidad, ya _

_sólo porque es de él, la gente compra sus artículos, sin necesidad de mirar el precio o la _

_calidad. Por algo había sido elegido el hombre más atractivo del momento por tercer año _

_consecutivo. Pero, todo había que reconocerlo, estaba más guapo que nunca-. _

La voz de Sally, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Contestó al teléfono, y siguió con su día, con la 

imagen de Draco en su mente, y con una sonrisa permanente en sus labios.


	3. Draco Malfoy

Este capítulo se lo dedico a annafreey, pues es la que hizo que esta historia naciese. Sin  ella Harry Potter para mí no existiría y ella sabe por qué. Este capítulo habla de Draco, mi chico favorito, así que espero que les guste. Espero reviews, eh? Es más corto que los anteriores, pero espero que les guste igualmente.

- Capítulo Tres: Draco Malfoy-

_- Por qué Ginny? Por qué tuviste que hacerme esto?. Llevábamos ya un año y medio juntos y todo _

_iba__ de maravilla. Incluso la noche anterior la pasaste conmigo, y mirándome a los ojos _

_me__ habías dicho que sólo me querías a mí. Y parecía tan real. Por ti me hubiese _

_enfrentado__ a cincuenta mil Weasley, a cien mil Potters, a todo el mundo, sólo por estar _

_contigo__, y tú vas y te enrollas con ese don nadie de Ralph. Me las pagarás Weasley, te _

_lo__ prometo. De un Malfoy nadie se ríe, y menos una pobretona como tu. Pero pobre o _

_no__, eres mi Ginny, solo mía .La única capaz de verme como realmente soy, con la única _

_que__ no tengo que fingir, la única que sabe  que odio a  mi padre, mi apellido y todo lo que conlleva con él.- _

Un Malfoy desesperado como nunca lo había estado, lloraba tirado en su cama. Una cama que 

había compartido tantas y tantas veces con Ginny, y que ahora se sentía solo sin ella a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente, consiguió levantarse, sin muchas ganas la verdad, y decidió lo que haría.

"Nunca me volveré a enamorar. Nunca volveré a pasarlo mal. Nunca".

A partir de ahí, la vida de Draco Malfoy, cambió. 

Habían pasado 5 años de esa historia, pero todavía, si cerraba los ojos, podía sentir el olor de su 

Ginny, y aunque estaba con Pansy, no conseguía quererla. Ella era, como su padre decía,

una verdadera Slytherin y no una pobretona como los Weasley. Todavía se le ponía la carne de 

gallina, cuando recordaba a Ginny todas las noches antes de dormir. Su Ginny.

**- Draco cariño, en qué piensas?**

**- Yo...en nada, Pansy. Pensaba en el trabajo y en la reunión de esta mañana- se **

**   apresuró a decir.**

**- Cariño, vamos a seguir así toda la vida? **

**- Cómo?**

**- No crees que es hora de que nuestra relación avance un poquito?**

**- Yo...yo creo que no es un buen momento. La empresa necesita que le dedique la **

**  mayor parte de mi tiempo, y ya vivimos juntos desde hace tres meses.**

**- Draco, llevamos juntos dos años y yo te quiero.**

**- Lo sé Pansy, pero yo no estoy preparado. Sabes que me está costando mucho...**

**- No hace falta que lo jures. Todavía te oigo decir su nombre en sueños.**

**- Y qué quieres que haga? Estoy contigo no? No era eso lo que querías?, pues ya lo **

**  tienes.**

**- Pero precisamente porque te quiero, tengo paciencia. Pero estoy empezando a hartarme**

**  un poco.**

**- Pues lo siento. Pansy, yo nunca llegaré a olvidarme de ella, tú lo sabes y te sigues**

**  aferrando a una ilusión. Y ahora si no te importa, tengo asuntos más importantes en **

**  los que pensar.**

**- Muy bien Draco. Sigue así y pronto terminaré por cansarme.**

**- A mi me da igual. Si estás bien, si no pues también. Realmente me importa muy poco.**

**- Pues si te importo tan poco, será mejor que recoja mis cosas y me vuelva a mí**

**  apartamento.**

**- Si eso es lo que quieres, hazlo. Pero no pienses que voy a correr detrás de ti. **

**  Sinceramente, me da absolutamente igual.**

**- Mira Draco, estoy cansada de tus desprecios. Si no eres capaz de olvidarte de esa **

**  estúpida Weasley, lo mejor es que me vaya. Hasta nunca, Draco.**

**- Hasta nunca, Parkinson- le dijo, sin levantar la vista de El Profeta.**

Siguió mirando al Profeta unos segundos._ ¿Qué coño había dicho Pansy?¿Qué no podía _

_olvidarse__ de Ginny? Eso era lo que la Weasley deseaba, que no se olvidase de ella. Pero, _

_pensándolo__ bien, cada día que pasaba la seguía teniendo en su mente. Y encima, para _

_colmo__ de males me la tengo que encontrar en la estúpida empresa de publicidad. Si no _

_fuese__ porque es una buena excusa para acercarme a ella, no pagaría la fortuna que me va a _

_costar__ el anuncio, pero por Ginny lo que fuese, Ginny, Ginny. Si tú supieras lo que me _

_arrepiento__ de no haber hablado contigo, de las veces que he metido la pata…_

------------------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------------------

**- Ginny, Ginny...deja de llorar quieres?**

**- Pero tú eres tonto o qué coño te pasa? Cómo te atreviste a hablar así de mi familia?**

**  Porque tengas más dinero que yo no te hace mejor, Malfoy.**

**- No me llames Malfoy. Soy Draco. Lo sé cariño, pero es que ver a Potter tontear contigo**

**  me trastorna...no me mires así. Sí, lo reconozco! Estoy CELOSO!! Sólo de pensar **

**  que ese Potter te pone las manos encima, mientras te come con los ojos, me pone a **

**  mil por hora. Y en cuanto a tu hermano, lo siento muchísimo. No tenía derecho a decir **

**  lo que dije(Weasley de mierda! Vuelve a tu ratonera de mierda con tus noventa mil **

**  hermanos y mira de cocinar bien las ratas porque el sueldo de tu padre no da para mucho**

**  más!) Me pasé. Lo siento.**

**- Crees que con un lo siento me vale? Draco, es mi familia y se merece un respeto por **

**  tú parte. Si crees que no eres capaz de olvidarte que soy una pobre Weasley, será **

**  mejor que lo dejemos. Estoy harta de tus comentarios sobre mi familia. No tendremos**

**  dinero, pero si dignidad!! Y sinceramente, no envidio nada de lo que tienes, tengas o **

**  dejes de tener. Yo al menos sé quien soy y estoy muy pero que muy orgullosa de mí **

**  familia.**

**- Perdóname! Perdí los nervios!. Esta tarde te vi con Potter, y vi como ese...como te **

**  miraba y me sentí furioso. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas pegarle un puñetazo y **

**  gritarle que dejara de babosear mientras miraba a mi novia y cuando tu hermano **

**  chocó conmigo no pude evitarlo. Me dejé llevar por la ira, pero te prometo que no volverá**

**  a pasar. Te lo prometo.**

**  Gin, Gin, te quiero tanto! La idea de que me dejes y te vayas con ese Potter me pone**

**  enfermo así que, por favor...**

**- Cállate! Cállate! Yo sólo te quiero a ti, yo sólo te quiero a ti. Harry es un buen amigo, **

**  me ayuda en muchas cosas, me entiende y simplemente nos gusta hablar de nuestras **

**  cosas. No tienes que preocuparte, Harry me quiere mucho, pero no como tú te piensas. **

**  Él está enamorado de otra. Yo sólo te quiero a ti, yo sólo te quiero a ti.**

----------------------------------------------xxx---------------------------------------------------------------

Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al baño. Pasó x la habitación a recoger su chaqueta  y se 

encontró un montón de maletas al lado de la cama y a Pansy hecha un mar de lágrimas mirando 

por la ventana. Recogió su chaqueta y sin más se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su trabajo.

_- X fin! Pensé que no llegaría este día y que me tendría que casar con ella. Y _

_  afortunadamente Lucius no se encuentra en estado de exigirme nada. Soy un buen chico, _

_  lo soy-._

**- Señor, Señor, Señor! Se encuentra bien.**

**- Cómo? Sí, si perdona Megan. Qué me decías?**

**- Le decía que ha llamado la Señorita de Weasley, de la agencia de publicidad. Tienen el**

**  primer borrador y esperan poder enseñárselo para seguir con la campaña.**

**- Ahora mismo me pongo en contacto con ella.**

Que les pareció? No os preocupéis que pronto sacaré el capítulo próximo, o esa es mi intención. 

Hasta pronto. 

Arwen- Chan, que sepas que yo también sigo tus historias y que espero que las continúes, pero sobre todo "Si alguna vez" porque es preciosa. Espero que esta te guste. 


	4. Harry, Ron y Hermione

Este capítulo se lo dedico a cualquiera que lea esta historia… y a los que me envían reviews, especialmente a Arwen- Chan. Gracias a todos… a ver si les gusta….

-Capítulo Cuatro: Harry, Ron y Hermione-

Ginny se levantó esa mañana de muy buen humor. Sólo la idea de saber que Draco la llamaría en breve, aunque solo fuese por trabajo, la hacía feliz. Se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina con una gran sonrisa.

**- Buenos días Nille!**

**- Buenos días preciosa! Estás de muy buen humor no?**

**- Ayer vi a Malfoy.**

**- Ayer? **

**- Sí. Te lo iba a contar en la cena pero como llegaste tan tarde no pude porque me quedé **

**  dormida en seguida.**

**- Ya sabes como anda el Ministerio últimamente. A pesar de que Voldemort ya no está, **

**   sus mortífagos andan por ahí, y seguimos teniendo mucho que hacer por culpa de ese **

**   Lestrade. Además Sirius requería mi presencia en una reunión. Es el mejor Ministro de**

**   la Magia que tenemos, tuvimos y tendremos jamás. Y pensar que se le culpó de la muerte**

**   de Lily y James Potter. ****Ahora que ese Petigrew está en Azkaban, puede respirar **

**   tranquilo.**

**- Qué tal están todos?**

**- Pues...bastante bien. Por cierto, me preguntaron por ti.**

**- Quién?**

**- Harry. Me ha dicho que le llames si puedes, porque necesita hablar contigo. **

**- Harry? Oh, Dios! Hace dos semanas que quedé en llamarle y me olvidé.**

**- En dónde está tu cabeza, Ginny? Hace días que no estás en la tierra.**

**- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es que mi trabajo me agota.**

**- Pero, y sé que estoy en lo cierto, esta noche has dormido muy bien, no?**

**- Pues...sí. He dormido muy bien. Por cierto, esta noche tengo cena con mi hermano y **

**  Herms, así que no estaré para cenar.**

**- Mejor, porque yo he quedado con Jo para cenar.**

**- Y cómo les va?**

**- Pues...va bastante bien. Por lo menos se le ha quitado de la cabeza ese estúpido de **

**  Wood.**

**- Dale tiempo, Nille. Jo y Wood estuvieron juntos mucho tiempo. Y fue muy difícil para **

**   ella aceptar que Wood se tenía que ir y que lo mejor para ellos era separarse. **

**- Lo sé, lo sé. pero es que...nada, nada.**

**- Cómo que nada? Nille, eres mi mejor amigo, sabes que a mí me puedes decir lo que**

**  quieras.**

**- Lo sé Ginny. Tú eres mi mejor amiga y a ti no puedo ocultarte nada, pero es que a veces **

**  me da vergüenza pensar lo que pienso.**

**- Y qué piensas?**

**- Pues... es que soy tan torpe, que me da miedo fastidiar las cosas con Jo.**

**- Cariño, tú época torpe quedó en Hogwarts! Y de eso ya hace mucho, no crees? No te **

**   martirices por tu pasado. Mira hacia delante. Nille, eres un niño muy pero que muy**

**  bueno,  guapo y buena gente. Mírate ahora!!Tienes un gran futuro en el Ministerio y ya**

**  verás  como tarde o temprano Jo cae rendida a tus pies. De eso estoy segura.**

**- Tú crees? Es que a mi Jo me gusta mucho, y ya sé que no tengo que forzar nada, pero es **

**   que a veces creo que nunca estaré a la altura de Wood.**

**- Sois completamente diferentes. Y a mi parecer, yo te querría a ti antes que a Wood. **

**  Bueno Nille, creo que ya va siendo hora de marcharnos a nuestros trabajos, no?**

**- Sí, va a ser lo mejor. No quiero perder mi gran trabajo. Nos vemos esta noche. Te **

**  quiero.**

**- Y yo Nille, y yo.**

Llegó a su trabajo y se sentó en su despacho. Abrió una carpeta, encendió el ordenador y acto ****

seguido apareció Sally con los recados. Se reunió con su equipo para comentar los detalles del 

trabajo sobre el nuevo producto que se traían entre manos y dio órdenes a Sally para que nadie

la molestara mientras duraba la reunión.

**- Buenos días, despacho de la Srta. Weasley.- dijo Sally, atendiendo el teléfono.**

**- Buenos días, podría ponerme en contacto con la Srta. Weasley?**

**- Discúlpeme, pero es muy urgente? La Srta. Weasley se encuentra reunida y no desea **

**  que nadie la interrumpa.**

**- Le importaría decirle que cuando acabe su reunión me llame? Soy Draco Malfoy.**

**- Muy bien Sr. Malfoy. En cuánto termine la reunión yo le doy el recado.**

Una hora después, Ginny dio por concluida la reunión. Se sentó en su silla agotada y Sally entró 

por la puerta.

**- Ginny, ha llamado el Sr. Malfoy. Me ha dicho que en cuanto puedas te pongas en **

**  contacto con él.**

**- Pues, pásame con su despacho si? De verdad que estas reuniones me agotan. Estoy **

**  deseando irme a comer.**

**- Tranquila, solo te quedan un par de horas y podrás irte.**

**- Podremos, querida. Podremos.**

**- Despacho del Sr. Malfoy. En qué puedo ayudarla?**

**- Buenos días. La llamo del despacho de la Srta. Weasley. Podría hablar con el Sr. **

**   Malfoy?- dijo Sally sosteniendo el teléfono con la cabeza y escribiendo en un papel.**

**- Un momento por favor- le contestó una voz.**

**- Ginny, es del despacho de Malfoy.**

**- Muy bien. Ya me pongo.- dijo Ginny cogiendo el teléfono. Gracias Sally.**

**- Diga?**

**- Buenos días, Sr. Malfoy. Tengo entendido que hace un rato llamó a mi despacho.- **

**  contestó Ginny con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.**

**- Buenos días, Srta. Weasley. Cómo se encuentra?**

**- Pues muy bien. Atareada, pero bien.**

**- Me alegro mucho. Bien, la llamaba para saber cuando podré ver ese boceto.**

**- Oh, el borrador!. Pues, si le parece bien, mañana por la tarde tengo un hueco y podría **

**   hacer la presentación. Sino, ya tendría que ser el pasado mañana, viernes, hacia última**

**   hora.**

**- Mañana me parece bien. Sobre qué hora?**

**- Le parece bien sobre las seis?**

**- Muy bien, entonces mañana a las seis me presento en su despacho, no?**

**- Sí. Si quiere puedo avisar al director para que venga.**

**- Si usted lo desea si. X mí no es imprescindible. No le tengo mucho aprecio.**

**- Muy bien. Entonces nos vemos mañana. Adiós Gin.**

**- Hasta mañana, Sr. Malfoy.**

**- Draco, Gin. Sigo siendo Draco.**

**- Bien, Draco. Nos vemos mañana.**

El resto del día se le pasó volando. Salió a comer acompañada de Sally, una de sus grandes 

amigas, y x la tarde tuvo presentación tras presentación. Cuando llegaron las siete de la tarde

salió de su trabajo, y apareció en casa de su hermano. Timbró y esperó a que le abrieran la puerta.

_"Afortunadamente no llueve"-_ pensó mientras esperaba.

**- Hola Ron! Qué tal?- dijo Ginny cuando su hermano abrió la puerta.**

**- Hola Ginny. Pues bastante bien. Pasa y siéntate, que Herms no tardará en llegar.**

**- Bueno, y qué tal estos días? Hace días que no hablamos.**

**- Pues bastante bien. El Ministerio anda un pelín ajetreado, pero por lo demás todo muy **

**  bien.**

**- Y Herms?**

**- Herms está bien. Ya sabes como es.**

**- Sí, lo sé. La conozco bastante.**

**- Hola amor- dijo Herms cuando llegó. Ginny! **

**- Hola cariño- contestó Ron, abrazando a su novia(llevaban juntos una eternidad, pues **

**  ya antes de terminar Hogwarts, Ron se había decidido a decirle a Hermione que era lo **

**  que sentía por ella).**

**- Harry no tardará en llegar- dijo Hermione, devolviéndole el abrazo a Ron.**

**- Harry? Hace semanas que no le veo. Debe de estar muy enfadado conmigo.- Rió **

**  Ginny.**

**- Enfadado? Por qué habría de estarlo Ginny?**

**- Pues porque quedé en llamarlo hace un par de semanas o así, ya no me acuerdo, y, como **

**  siempre, me olvidé. No me mires así Ron. Estoy bastante agotada, y no tengo tiempo **

**  ni para hablar con Nille, y eso que vivimos juntos.**

**- Hablando del Rey de Roma! ****Hola Harry!**

**- Hola Herms! Ginny! ****Cómo estás?**

**- Pues...**

**- Y yo qué? Claro como no soy una chica.**

**- Mira que eres tonto Ron. Qué decías Ginny?- Preguntó, mientras le estrechaba la **

**  mano a su amigo del alma.**

**- Decía que estoy muy bien. Agotada, pero bien. Y tú?**

**- Bien, muy bien. Me he enamorado.**

**- Ya era hora!! Y quién es la afortunada?- Preguntó Herms, que había permanecido **

**  callada, sentada al lado de Ron.**

**- Pues, os acordáis que el otro día salí con Sirius y con Remus a cenar?- esperó a que **

**  sus amigos asintieran- pues conocí a una chica y, bueno, llevo quedando con ella todos **

**  los días. Acabo de dejarla en su casa. Es un encanto, súper guapa y buena gente.**

**- Me alegro mucho, Harry. Por cierto, perdona por no haberte llamado, pero es que no sé **

**  donde tengo la cabeza.**

**- No pasa nada, Ginny. No te preocupes, pero haber si vamos a cenar un día de estos, que **

**  tenemos una cena y un baile pendientes, no?**

**- Si, si. En cuanto tenga un día libre, te aviso. Es que no paro. Necesito unas **

**  vacaciones!!!- contestó Ginny riéndose.**

Al poco rato se sentaron en la mesa para cenar, durante la cual Ginny les contó que Draco había

aparecido otra vez, lo que provocó la preocupación de sus amigos, aunque después de que 

Ginny les explicase una y otra vez que estaba bien, se tranquilizaron. Ella sabía que sus amigos

no lo soportaban, pero que por verla a ella feliz, se tragaban el orgullo. Definitivamente, eran los 

mejores amigos que podría tener, y la demostración no tardaría en venir.


	5. El Borrador y la Cerveza

Lo siento! Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto, pero entre una cosa y otra no encontraba un momento para poder subir… bueno, espero que este capítulo les guste. Para mí no es de los mejores, pero no se me ocurría otra cosa. 

Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado un review. Me han hecho mucha ilusión…jejejeje… aunque, sinceramente y un poco egoístamente, esperaba recibir muchos más, pero bueno, espero que a partir de ahora se animen a escribirme… 

Por cierto, estoy deseando que me comenten alguna cosita del fic… es decir, las críticas!!! Siempre que se hagan con respeto son bien recibidas…jajajaja…

Bueno, no os molesto más y os dejo con el capi… Moitos bikos!!!(muchos besos en mi tierra, Galiza!!!!)

Por cierto, Giovanna cómo llevas la traducción? Estoy muy emocionada por ello. Me alegro mucho de que hayas decidido traducir la mía… Es un honor y un placer!!

Bueno, que soy una pesada, una petarda…etc, etc, etc… Que lo disfruten!!!

-Capítulo Cinco: El borrador y la Cerveza-

Ginny llegó a su casa pasadas las doce de la noche, y se encontró a Nille durmiendo en el sofá. Le quitó los zapatos, le puso una manta por encima y se acostó en su cama.

Cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que o espabilaba o llegaría tarde al trabajo, lo que no le hacía mucha gracia. Así que se levantó a toda prisa, se duchó, se vistió, tomó un café rápidamente, y se dirigió a su lugar de trabajo.

El día se le pasó volando y Draco apenas se asomaba por su cabeza, aunque todavía sentía un 

cosquilleo en su estómago, cada vez que pensaba en que esa tarde Draco aparecería con

su sonrisa arrogante en su despacho. Aunque sólo fuese por trabajo, la sola idea de volverlo a ver la ponía muy pero que muy nerviosa.

Y a las seis de la tarde, puntual como de costumbre, Draco apareció en el despacho.

**- Buenas tardes, Srta. Weasley- le dijo una voz ya conocida.**

**- Virginia, si no le importa. Buenas tardes, Sr. Malfoy.**

**- Draco, por favor. No me gustan las formalidades Virginia. Además tú y yo, nos **

**  conocemos de hace tiempo.**

**- Bien, Draco. Supongo que ha venido por lo de la presentación. Así que si es tan **

**  amable, cojo la carpeta y pasamos a la sala de presentaciones.**

**- Supones bien, Ginny. Pero no solo he venido a eso.**

**- Entonces?- preguntó Ginny levantando la vista de su mesa.**

**- He venido para invitarte a tomar una cerveza, después de la reunión.**

**- Mi nombre es Virginia. Y para qué quieres ir a tomar una cerveza con la pobre **

**  Weasley?**

**- Para poder pedirte disculpas por lo que te dije el otro día.**

**- Para eso no hace falta ir a tomar nada. **

**- No es solo por eso Gin. Quiero intentar que volvamos a ser amigos.**

**- Ahora? A buenas horas! Te acuerdas de mí 5 años después, y llegas aquí como si **

**  nada, como si entre tú y yo no hubiese cosas que olvidar.**

**- Solo te estoy pidiendo que me permitas ser tu amigo y quizás una explicación.**

**- Explicación? Y yo que te tendría que explicar a ti?**

**- Ven esta noche y lo sabrás. Bien, qué dices?**

**- No lo sé. Al acabar la reunión te lo digo. Pero no te prometo nada. **

Salieron del despacho y se dirigieron a la sala de presentaciones. Cuando llegaron, el equipo de Ginny ya tenía todo preparado, y esperaban al Sr. Malfoy para presentarle la idea. No era algo que a Malfoy le interesase, porque, aunque la idea fuese mala, que no lo era en absoluto, hubiese aceptado cualquier cosa, con tal de estar con Ginny. 

La reunión transcurrió con Draco y Ginny totalmente sumergidos en sus pensamientos. Ginny 

pensaba si sería buena idea ir con Draco a tomar la dichosa cerveza. Tenía miedo de volver a pasar por lo que había pasado. Recordar los 4 años anteriores le hacía daño, porque a pesar de que ya lo había superado, todavía sentía que le pertenecía a Draco, y enterarse de que estaba con la mayor estúpida que pasó por Hogwarts, había sido un palo para ella.

Draco, por su parte, pensaba en si Ginny aceptaría la propuesta, porque necesitaba sentarse a hablar con ella y que le explicase todo. Necesitaba que Ginny le contase lo que ya sabía. Todavía le dolía ese recuerdo, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos por olvidarse de la pelirroja, estos eran en vano. Cada noche soñaba con ella y deseaba estar con ella.

Al acabar la reunión, el equipo de Ginny salió de la sala dejando a Ginny y a Draco solos.

**- Y bien? Qué te pareció?**

**- Creo que está muy bien. Tienes un buen equipo, Gin. **

**- La verdad es que sí. Son muy ocurrentes, verdad?**

**- Si, la verdad que sí. Bueno, te parece si seguimos hablando en la cervecería? Es que **

**  tengo sed.**

**- Está bien. Pero sólo una cerveza.- contestó Ginny saliendo de la sala.**

Diez minutos después, salían del despacho de Ginny rumbo a la cervecería. Esta era, un lugar muy pequeño y acogedor, en donde se servía la mejor cerveza de mantequilla de la ciudad. Se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron sus cervezas a un camarero que no tardó en ponérselas delante. Estuvieron un rato callados, mientras degustaban la cerveza, pensando en que iban a decirse.

**- Está bien este lugar, verdad?- preguntó Draco, intentando romper el hielo.**

**- La verdad es que está muy bien. Hacía mucho que no aparecía por aquí.**

**- Antes venías siempre, no?**

**- Si, venía muy a menudo. Cómo lo sabes?**

**- Bueno, es que yo también solía venir. Me sentaba en una de las mesas del final y **

**  bueno, un día apareciste y desde aquella empecé a venir para verte. Siempre te **

**  sentabas en esta mesa, con una cara muy triste, abrías una carpeta y te sumergías. **

**  Pero, hará un año más o menos, dejaste de venir y yo también.**

**- O sea, que estabas aquí espiándome no?**

**- Sólo te observaba y me preguntaba porque siempre estabas tan triste. Pero ahora,**

**  te veo tan feliz...**

**- La verdad es que no me puedo quejar. Me va muy bien la vida. Tengo unos **

**  amigos estupendos, un trabajo que me apasiona y una ratonera que adoro.**

**- Sabes una cosa, Gin? Siempre te envidié. Bueno a ti y a tus amigos. Ellos te han **

**  demostrado que son amigos de verdad, siempre han estado ahí cuando los has **

**  necesitado, y bueno tu vida siempre ha estado llena de alegría y amor. **

**- Draco Malfoy tiene envidia? Envidia de una pobretona como yo?**

**- Nunca pensé que fueses una pobretona. Sólo te lo decía porque sabía que te **

**  fastidiaba, y porque me daba rabia que estuvieses enamorada de Potter. Yo...yo te **

**  quise siempre. Desde el primer día que te vi en el Expreso de Hogwarts, tan **

**  pequeña y con esa carita de niña buena. **

**- Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde aquel día. Ya no tengo esa carita y ya no soy**

**  la niña indefensa enamorada de Harry. Si te digo la verdad, siempre supe que entre**

**  Harry y yo nunca pasaría nada. Siempre fuimos amigos y con el tiempo aprendí a ser**

**  solo su amiga. Luego apareciste tú y pasó lo que pasó. Creo que los dos hemos **

**  cambiado mucho.**

**- Tú crees? Yo sigo viendo a la Ginny de Hogwarts.**

**- No Draco. En Hogwarts me pasé los dos últimos años llorando por ti, ahora ya no **

**  lloro.**

**- Y porque llorabas?**

**- Por qué crees qué lloraba? Yo te quería y ni si quiera me diste la oportunidad de**

**  explicar lo que pasó.**

**- Qué pasó con ese patán, Ginny?**

**- Cómo?**

**- He venido para pedirte una explicación. Hace tiempo, 5 años, que me lo pregunto.**

**- Ahora quieres la explicación? Te recuerdo que no la tienes porque no me quisiste **

**  escuchar.**

**- Lo sé, pero ahora que te tengo en frente, quiero que me lo expliques.**

**- Ahora? Te preocupas por saber ahora lo que pasó hace 5 años! Pues lo siento mucho**

**  pero no estoy por la labor de recordar los peores 4 años de mi vida. Además estás**

**  con la Parkinson esa, y te va muy bien la vida. Y ahora si no te importa, me voy,**

**  que estoy muy cansada. Cuando tenga la presentación definitiva, le dejaré un recado**

**  en su despacho. Hasta luego, Sr. Malfoy.**

Ginny salió corriendo de la cervecería y pronto llegó a su casa. Había un mensaje en el contestador de Nille, diciéndole que  no iba a aparecer a cenar. Se sentó en el sofá y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su cara. Se sentía otra vez indefensa, como cuando Draco la hacía sentir lo peor del mundo, por su supuesta infidelidad.  Se acurrucó en el sofá y se quedó dormida recordando cada una de las veces en que Draco la hacía sentir así.

Nille llegó bastante tarde esa noche y cuando llegó se encontró a Ginny dormida en el sofá. La tapó con una manta, le dio un beso en la frente y susurrando un "Buenas noches, Gin" se dirigió a su habitación a dormir.


	6. El Cumpleaños de Ron

- Capítulo Seis: El Cumpleaños de Ron-

Ginny se despertó, a la mañana siguiente, en el sofá. En un principio no se acordaba que coño hacía en el sofá, pero un minuto después se acordaba de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. _"Esta vez no voy a llorar. Ginny sabes perfectamente que lo tuyo con Draco es imposible, que hay demasiado rencor entre los dos por algo que no sucedió, pero que nos tiene demasiado marcados. Qué día es hoy? Un momento. Es el cumpleaños de Ron! Y yo sin comprarle nada!"._ Se levantó apresuradamente y fue a despertar a Nille.

**- Nille cariño! Despierta!**

**- Qué pasa Ginny?**

**- Tienes que acompañarme al Callejón Diagón. Es muy urgente!**

**- Claro que te acompaño. Pero yo tengo que trabajar. Es viernes, Ginny.**

**- Es tu día libre, recuerdas? Lo pedimos los dos hace unos días.**

**- Es verdad. Pero a qué tenemos que ir al Callejón Diagón?**

**- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Ron. Se me había olvidado decirte que tenemos que estar **

**  en La Madriguera a la hora de comer. Ya sé que hoy era el día para los dos solos, **

**  como hacemos siempre, pero no podemos faltar.**

**- Yo también?**

**- Tú también eres amigo de Ron, no? Estamos todos invitados.**

**- Joder! A mí también se me había olvidado. Venga vamos al Callejón. Seguro que allí**

**  encontramos  algo que le guste a tu hermano.**

**- Eso espero porque sino mi madre me mata.jajajajaja. **

**- Cómo estás?**

**- Estoy bien. En el Callejón te cuento, si?**

A la media hora se aparecieron en el Callejón. Decidió gastarse unos cuantos galeones comprándole a Ron unos pantalones nuevos, con zapatos a juego y una túnica preciosa. Aunque a ella le gustaba más la ropa muggle, sabía que Ron necesitaba la ropa para su trabajo en el Ministerio. Nille por su parte, decidió comprarle una pluma de plata con sus iniciales en la parte alta de la pluma. Se recorrieron todo el Callejón, y como les sobraba un poco de tiempo, decidieron ir a tomar algo en la cervecería del Callejón. Ginny le contó su encuentro con Malfoy, mientras que Nille abría y cerraba la boca sin saber que decir. Cuando terminaron de contarse todo, salieron de la cervecería en dirección a La Madriguera. Se aparecieron en la parte delantera de la casa y pronto estaban entrando en ella.

**- Felicidades hermanito!- gritó Ginny, cuando vio a su hermano.**

**- Gracias hermanita. Qué es esto?**

**- Ábrelo y dime si te gusta.**

**- Oh, Ginny. Pedazo de túnica! Es preciosa. Los zapatos están muy bien, jajajaja.**

**  Todo está muy bien. Muchas gracias. Neville! Qué tal? Últimamente no te veo nada**

**  en el Ministerio, por donde andas metido?**

**- Me ha tocado un caso un poco complejo y no tengo mucho tiempo. Pero bueno, feliz**

**  cumpleaños.**

**- Gracias. Es muy bonita. De verdad, muchas gracias a todos por los regalos. Herms,**

**  cariño, tú me has dado el mejor de todos.**

**- Yo? Pero si todavía no te lo he dado.- contestó Hermione, algo ruborizada.**

**- Ginny, cariño. No piensas saludar a tu madre?**

**- Hola mamá. Te he echado de menos.**

**- Cualquiera lo diría, cuando hace por lo menos dos semanas que no te vemos.**

**- Sabes que últimamente ando bastante liada. Mamá, he vuelto a ver a Draco. **

**  Tranquila, no te alarmes! Estoy bien.**

**- De verdad? Cariño, lo hemos pasado muy mal, y no quiero volver a verte sufrir de**

**  esa manera.**

**- Es diferente mamá. He madurado, ya no soy una cría, y no me voy a derrumbar por**

**  verlo otra vez.**

**- Todavía no le has olvidado, verdad?**

**- No, todavía no. Pero ya lo haré. Oye y Harry?**

**- Aquí estoy, preciosa.- contestó Harry con una gran sonrisa. A qué no sabes a quien**

**  he traído?**

**- A quién Harry?- preguntó Ginny curiosa.**

**- Sal al jardín y lo verás.**

**- Sirius! Oh, Dios mío! Qué guapo!**

**- Ginny! Muchas gracias por el cumplido. Tú también estás muy guapa.**

**- Y para mí no hay ningún piropo?**

**- Remus! Para ti hay muchos más que para Sirius.jajaja. No te enfades Sirius, pero**

**  es que Remus es Remus, y a ti te sobran mujeres que te digan lo guapo que eres.**

**- A qué me parezco a mi padrino?- preguntó Harry, provocando la risa de todos.**

**- En el blanco de los ojos, cariño.- respondió una chica morena, de ojos oscuros.**

**- Ginny, esta es Luna, mi novia. Luna, esta es Ginny.**

**- Encantada!- respondieron las dos a la vez, acercándose para darse dos besos.**

**- Harry me ha hablado mucho de ti, Ginny. Tenía ganas de conocer a la mejor amiga**

**  de mi novio.**

**- Es que es un encanto el chico.jajajaja. No se lo digas muy a menudo que se le sube**

**  a la cabeza.**

**- Qué me vas a contar a mi! -contestó Luna, haciendo reír a Ginny.**

**- Todos a la mesa!- gritó Molly, mientras salía al jardín.**

La comida transcurrió muy tranquila. La verdad es que esos momentos eran los que habían provocado que Ginny no cometiera ninguna locura. Todos sus seres queridos estaban allí, celebrando el cumpleaños de su hermano favorito, quien iba a dar una sorpresa muy agradable a la familia. Le cantaron el cumpleaños feliz, y acto seguido Ron sopló las velas.

**- Familia, y miro para todos, porque todos sois mi familia, estoy muy contento de**

**  celebrar mi 24 cumpleaños con todos vosotros. De verdad, que sois los mejores y os**

**  quiero mucho a todos. Pero, a parte de celebrar mi cumpleaños, quiero celebrar con**

**  todos vosotros, que Herms y yo hemos decidido casarnos el próximo verano.**

**- Casaros? Os vais a casar?- preguntó Molly emocionada.**

**- Mamá tú y todos sabéis que Herms y yo llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, tanto que ya**

**  ni me acuerdo. Es broma cariño, jejeje. Y bueno, creo, sinceramente, que es la**

**  mujer de mi vida y me ha hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra, cuando me dijo**

**  que sí se quería casar conmigo.**

**- Enhorabuena!- Gritó Harry. Me alegro mucho por los dos en serio.**

**- Por cierto Harry, me prometiste que si algún día me casaba serías el padrino.**

**  Aceptas?**

**- Será un placer, Ron. **

**- Ginny, te gustaría ser la madrina?- preguntó nerviosa Herms.- Es que hemos**

**  pensado que como  padrinos vayan nuestros mejores amigos, y bueno, como tú eres**

**  mi mejor amiga.**

**- Claro que sí. Claro que seré la madrina de la boda de mi mejor amiga. Felicidades!**

**  - contestó Ginny, levantándose para dar un abrazo a Herms.**

Se pasaron la tarde hablando de la boda, y para celebrarlo, habían decidido salir de marcha esa noche. Cenaron en uno de los mejores restaurantes muggles de Londres, y luego se fueron a una discoteca que les gustaba a todos. 

Después de que cerrasen la discoteca, fueron a desayunar todos juntos, para seguir celebrando la noticia de la boda. Hermione estaba muy contenta, pero no como Ron, que tenía una cara de orgullo muy simpática y no dejaba de sonreír, mientras hablaba con Harry y la novia de éste. Ginny se sentía feliz y muy orgullosa de su hermano. Por fin, había algo que celebrar en su familia y ella estaba bien para celebrarlo con ellos. Lamentó mucho haber estado tan deprimida, pero era algo que ya no importaba.

Cuando llegaron a casa ya eran las siete y media de la mañana pasadas. Ginny le dio las buenas noches a Nille y se metió en su cama. Aunque estaba muy cansada le costó un ratito dormir, pues, todavía tenía la conversación que había tenido con Draco días atrás. _"Bueno, solo los une trabajo, nada más. Deja de darle  vueltas,  Ginny. Olvídate de él. Es lo mejor para ti y para todos. Si vuelvo con él, Ron me mata. Y Nille ya ni te cuento, después de todo lo que me han aguantado. Será mejor que deje de pensar y me eche a dormir, que mañana llegará muy pronto."_

Tres horas después, el sonido del timbre la sacaba de uno de los mejores sueños de su vida.


	7. Disculpas

Hola, hola, hola! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo…jajajaja…. Qué tal les va? A mi mas o menos… jajaja… pero no hemos abierto esta historia para hablar de mi, no? Bueno, aquí les va el séptimo capítulo, que quizás, para mi gusto, es el peor de toda la historia, aunque yo no estoy muy contenta con ella, la verdad. Pero bueno, esperemos que a los que la leáis os vaya gustando y que me dejéis muchos, muchos, reviews… Ah!!! Hablando de reviews! Me he enterado hace poco(gracias aniña, no se que haria sin ti…)de que no podia recibir reviews anonimos, pero a partir de ahora ya puedo, asi que… ya no hay excusas!!! Jajaja… Un biquiño a todos los que se atrevan a seguir leyendo…

- Capítulo Siete: Disculpas-

Cuando el sonido del timbre la despertó no se lo podía creer. Las diez de la mañana y el timbre que no dejaba de sonar. Se levantó de muy mala gana y corrió a abrir, para no despertar a Nille.

**- Ya va! Por Dios, que es sábado! Quién es?**

**- Soy Draco, Ginny. Puedes abrirme? Es que está lloviendo, y me estoy empapando.**

**- Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ginny, cuando abrió su puerta. Pasa y quítate esa ropa**

**  que te vas a enfermar. Voy a pedirle unos pantalones y un jersey a Nille. A quién se**

**  le ocurre. En pleno invierno y sin paraguas, ni un mísero abrigo. Hay que estar loco,**

**  Draco. Podías haber pillado una pulmonía, por Dios. Espera aquí, que ahora vengo. **

**  Nille, te cojo unos pantalones y un jersey.**

**- Cómo? Coge lo que quieras. Qué hora es?**

**- Las diez y media. Sigue durmiendo anda, que todavía es muy temprano.**

**- Las diez? Y qué coño haces tú despierta a esta hora? No hace ni tres horas que nos**

**  hemos dormido. Para quién es la ropa?**

**- Es para Malfoy. Acaba de llegar empapado.**

**- Mira, prefiero pensar que estoy soñando. Luego me cuentas.**

**- Toma Draco. Esto es lo que he encontrado. El baño es la última puerta de ese**

**  pasillo. Yo estaré en  la cocina. Te prepararé un té. **

**- Gracias Ginny.- dijo Draco, mientras entraba en la cocina ya cambiado. Siento**

**  molestarte.**

**- Haberlo pensado antes… Jajajaja. Tranquilo! Que no pasa nada.**

**- Te he despertado?**

**- Pues… se puede decir que sí. Me acosté alrededor de las ocho, así que se podría**

**  decir que me has despertado.**

**- Lo siento mucho. No quería despertarte. Pensé que ya estarías despierta.**

**- Aunque parezca mentira, yo también tengo vida social y salgo de vez en cuando.**

**- No pensaba lo contrario.**

**- Qué te trae por aquí? Mejor dicho, cómo sabes en donde vivo?**

**- Me lo dijo tu hermano Fred. Fui a verles a la tienda, y les pregunté por ti, y me**

**  dio esta dirección.**

**- Pues el inútil de Fred sabía que ayer me fui de juerga! **

**- No me dijo nada, que si no hubiera venido por la tarde.**

**- Y con la que está cayendo y vienes?**

**- Yo no vivo en Londres, Ginny. Vivo en el Valle de Godric y allí no llovía. Además me**

**  pasé por Hogsmeade, y tampoco llovía. Vives en mal sitio, Ginny.**

**- Yo no lo creo. A mí me encanta. Me encantan las vistas que tengo desde mi cuarto.**

**- Y qué es lo que ves?**

**- El Támesis. Me encanta ver su tranquilidad, me la transmite.**

**- Siempre te gustaron esas cosas. Recuerdo que en Hogwarts, siempre estabas cerca**

**  del Lago.**

**- Lo echo mucho de menos. Siempre me gustó mucho ese Lago. Tenía algo.**

**- A mí me gustaba andar por allí también. Tenía un rinconcito muy agradable para mi**

**  solo.- dijo Draco melancólicamente.**

**- Lo sé. Te veía muchas veces.**

**- Me veías? Pues yo a ti te vi una vez. Bueno, me refiero desde allí porque cuando**

**  andaba con Crabbe y Goyle te veía allí sentada. **

**- Solía esconderme para que no me vieras. No me gustaba que anduvieras cerca.**

**- Era odioso, verdad?. Gracias a Dios que he cambiado. Todavía hay gente que me **

**  huye. Tan malo era?**

**- Malo no, repugnante! Eras tan prepotente que dabas asco. Pero una vez que se te**

**  conocía eras un encanto. Sólo era fachada.**

**- Siempre fingiendo algo que no era. No os odiaba tanto como os hacía ver. Os **

**  envidiaba.**

**- Draco Malfoy sentía envidia? Tenías envidia de unos pobretones, de una sangre**

**  sucia, de un patoso y de San Potter?**

**- Aunque suene penoso, sí. Envidiaba el cariño que os teníais. Y a Potter le envidiaba**

**  el que estuvieses tan enamorada de él. A parte de ti, a mí nunca me ha querido**

**  nadie por ser Draco, sino por ser un Malfoy. Además, vosotros habéis demostrado**

**  ser verdaderos amigos. Y no llames sangre sucia a Hermione. Odio esa palabra. Me**

**  recuerda a mi padre. Y te recuerdo, que el otro día ya te dije que tenía envidia de **

**  lo bien que te iba con tus amigos.**

**- Somos amigos, sí. Tenemos mucha suerte de tenernos los unos a los otros. Yo no**

**  estaría aquí si no llega a ser por ellos. Me ayudaron mucho. Y tus amigos?**

**- Amigos? Yo no sé lo que es eso, Ginny.**

**- Draco qué te pasa? Te veo desde hace días y tu mirada no dice lo mismo que tus **

**  labios.**

**- Qué me pasa? He roto con Pansy, me he dado cuenta de que perdí 2 años de mi**

**  vida con alguien a quien nunca he querido y mi padre está en Azkaban. Le han**

**  capturado al fin.**

**- Desde cuándo está en Azkaban?**

**- Desde hace un año. He ido a visitarle hace poco con mi madre, y casi no se acuerda**

**  de nosotros. No me da pena. Sinceramente, esperaba que ese día llegase. Lo único**

**  que hizo en esta vida ha sido amargarme la mía con sus tonterías. La que me da **

**  pena es mi madre. Yo, al fin y al cabo, soy  joven y puedo rehacer mi vida, pero mi**

**  madre? Mi madre y yo tenemos que cargar con la vergüenza de nuestro apellido. La**

**  pobre está tan sola. Todos sus "amigos" la han dado de lado al saber que yo me **

**  niego a seguir a mi padre. A mí me da igual, porque jamás seré un Mortífago. Antes**

**  prefiero morir que ayudar a ese Lestrade, que intenta ser otro Voldemort.**

**- Todo esto lo saben los del Ministerio?**

**- Sirius está enterado de todo esto. Hasta que mi padre entró en Azkaban, yo me**

**  enteraba de muchos de los planes de Lestrade, pero ahora ya se está encargando **

**  otro de pasarle la información a Sirius. Es un buen hombre, Sirius.**

**- Lo es. Nos quiere mucho a todos.**

**- Me ayudó mucho cuando mi padre entró en Azkaban. Se preocupó por mi, a pesar**

**  de ser un Malfoy  y se encargó de proteger mi casa y mi empresa de futuros **

**  ataques.**

**- Oye, se me ocurre algo. Pero para ello, tu madre tendrá que cambiar mucho su **

**  manera de ser.**

**- Mi madre?- preguntó Draco extrañado.**

**- Si tu madre. Mi madre pasa mucho tiempo sola, con esto de que ya no vivimos**

**  ninguno con ella y siempre se anda quejando. Así que podían quedar ellas dos y**

**  hacerse compañía. Al fin y al cabo, las dos están solas la mayoría de su tiempo.**

**- Crees que tu madre aceptará el ser amiga de mi madre?**

**- Eso lo tienen que decidir ellas, no nosotros. Podíamos organizar una cena o algo así, **

**  para que se conozcan.**

**- No es mala idea. Puedo preguntarte algo?**

**- Dispara.- contestó Ginny, mientras recogía las tazas y sacaba unas tortitas del **

**  horno.**

**- Porque te portas tan bien conmigo, después de todo lo que has pasado por mi culpa?**

**- Tú que sabes?**

**- Lo sé, Ginny. Sé que has pasado 4 años con una depresión que casi te mata. Por eso**

**  estoy aquí. Venía a pedirte perdón. Sé que es tarde para pedirte perdón, pero solo**

**  quería decírtelo, para quedarme tranquilo.**

**- Es un poco tarde la verdad, pero bueno, acepto tus disculpas. Todavía hay algo de**

**  la niña de Hogwarts, que no me permite odiar a nadie. Bueno, sólo a Voldemort.**

**  Sólo intentó matarme unas 5  veces, pero es al único. Nunca llegué a odiarte Draco.**

**  Y lo hago, porque a mi no me gustaría estar sola en la vida. Además creo que todo **

**  el mundo se merece una segunda oportunidad. Quién te contó lo de mi depresión?**

**- Me lo dijo tu padre hace tiempo. Me lo encontré en el Ministerio, cuando **

**  encarcelaron a mi padre y le pregunté por ti. Pensé que me gritaría o algo así, y sin **

**  embargo se limitó a contestarme que estabas muy mal, pero que parecía que **

**  empezabas a recuperarte. No sabes lo que sentí que tu padre me dijese eso.**

**  Preferiría que me hubiese dicho que estabas bien, y que eras feliz. A mí me darías **

**  otra oportunidad? Me gustaría mucho poder contar contigo, ahora que estoy tan **

**  solo.**

**- Claro que sí. Me encantaría volver a ser tu amiga. Pero todo requiere un cambio, **

**  Draco.**

**- De verdad? Estarías dispuesta a ser mi amiga?**

**- Estarías dispuesto a pedir disculpas a todos mis amigos y a ser buena persona con**

**  ellos?**

**- Con todos?**

**- Necesito su aprobación. Son mi vida y no quiero que haya problemas por tu culpa.**

**- Crees que me aceptarán?**

**- Estoy segura de que te darán otra oportunidad. Aprovéchala Draco. Por fin podrás**

**  tener amigos de verdad. Por cierto, quería pedirte perdón por lo del otro día. Pero**

**  me duele recordar estos 4 años. Lo he pasado muy mal, y ni que decir mi familia y **

**  mis amigos… han sido 4 años muy duros.**

**- Ya sé que entre el patán ese y tú nunca pasó nada. He tardado 5 años de mi vida**

**  en darme cuenta, pero ahora lo sé. Como lo encuentre vivo, no sé que le hago. Por**

**  su culpa y por la mía, casi te mueres. Y eso es algo que todavía no logro**

**  perdonarme.**

**- Ya no importa. Lo pasado, pasado está, no? Ahora hay que hacer borrón y cuenta**

**  nueva. Discúlpame. Diga? Ah, hola Herms. Claro. Te importa que vaya acompañada?**

**  Es que han venido a verme. Muy bien. En la pizzería en una hora. Adiós amor.**

**- No quiero molestarte más. No quiero que tengas que cargar conmigo. **

**- Draco, vas a venir conmigo, quieras o no. Las 2 parejitas me ponen del hígado a **

**  veces. Además Nille no puede venir. Cómo pasa el tiempo, no? Ya son las doce y **

**  media. Me voy a dar una ducha y a vestirme. Espérame en el salón si quieres. **

**  Sabes cómo funciona la tele?**

**- Ginny, mi empresa se anuncia en ella. **

**- Joder! Draco en el mundo muggle. Nunca creí que lo vería…jajajaja. Bueno, pues**

**  puedes poner lo que quieras. Pero no muy alta, que Nille está durmiendo.**

**- Ya no, cariño- contestó Nille, entrando en la cocina-. Buenos días, Draco.**

**- Buenos días, Neville. Hemos hecho mucho ruido?**

**- Qué va!. Por cierto te queda a ti mejor mi ropa, que a mí. Jajajajaja.**

**- Es cierto! Pero a ti también te queda muy bien, amor. Sólo digo que te sienta muy**

**  bien la ropa muggle.- dijo Ginny mirando divertida a Draco.**

**- Tengo ropa muggle. Me reúno con personas de los dos mundos, así que hay que**

**  adaptarse.**

**- Veo que es cierto lo que dice Sirius. Que has cambiado, eh? Draco tolerando a los**

**  muggles.**

**- Sólo creía en cosas diferentes. Las preferencias cambian con el tiempo. Por cierto,**

**  Neville, quería pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento en Hogwarts. No fui muy**

**  agradable, cierto?**

**- El pasado es eso, Draco, pasado. Ya somos mayorcitos para seguir con guerras**

**  estúpidas entre casas. Además ya no estamos en Hogwarts. Por cierto, Ginny.**

**  Mañana hay partido de quidditch y vamos a ir todos, te animas?**

**- Por supuesto. Ya vamos juntos, no?**

**- No sé, porque he quedado con Jo y nos vamos fuera de Londres. Así que lo más**

**  seguro es que aparezca allí. Te animas a venir, Draco? **

**- Yo… crees que es buena idea?**

**- Yo creo que sí. Si Ginny te defendió tanto, será porque algo bueno has de tener,**

**  no?**

**- Bueno, me voy a la ducha. Os veo en un rato.- dijo sonriente Ginny, cuando los dos **

**  chicos comenzaban a hablar entretenidamente de quidditch.**

Ginny se duchó y al terminar, se los encontró a los dos viendo un partido de fútbol muggle en la tele. Estaba muy orgullosa de Draco, de verdad había cambiado. Se despidieron de Nille, al que no verían hasta al día siguiente y se fueron caminando a la pizzería. Cuando llegaron se sentaron en una mesa a esperar a Ron y a Hermione, que no tardaron en llegar.

**- Ginny, cariño. Sentimos mucho llegar tarde, pero ya sabes como es tu hermano que **

**  aprovecha hasta el último segundo de sueño- se disculpó Hermione.**

**- Hola Ron, Herms. Supongo que ya sabéis quien es.**

**- Hola chicos- contestó Draco con una sonrisa nerviosa.**

**- Hola Draco- le saludó Ron, lo que sorprendió a todos.- Y Harry? Todavía no ha**

**  llegado?**

**- Ahí vienen.- contestó Ginny mirando por la ventana.**

**- Siento el retraso, chicos. Malfoy? Estoy viendo bien?- preguntó dirigiéndose al**

**  resto.**

**- Sí, Harry. Soy Draco.**

**- Bueno Draco, esta es Luna, mi novia.**

**- Encantada!- sonrió Luna, acercándose para darle dos besos.**

**- Lo mismo digo. Qué tal está tu padrino, Harry?**

**- Pues muy bien. Ocupado como de costumbre. Hoy tenía reunión con el Primer**

**  Ministro Muggle por lo del mundial de quidditch.**

**- Y Remus? La última vez que lo vi, no tenía muy buen aspecto.- volvió a preguntar **

**  Draco.**

**- Está bastante bien. Trabaja en Hogwarts, como sabrás, lo que lo mantiene bastante**

**  ocupado. Además tu padrino, le ayuda mucho a sobrellevar su enfermedad y están**

**  consiguiendo que no le  afecte tanto. Con un poco de suerte, en unos años podr**

**  llevar una vida normal. Os lo conté? Se ha enamorado! Hay una profesora nueva en**

**  Hogwarts, sustituyendo a la Señora Hooch, y  pasan mucho tiempo juntos, hablando**

**  de todo. Sabe lo de su enfermedad, y parece no importarle.- contestó Harry.**

**- Pero esa es una gran noticia, Harry!- exclamó Herms. Si Sirius siguiera su**

**  ejemplo…jajajaja**

**- Como lo es vuestra boda!- rió Harry.**

**- Os casáis?- preguntó Draco, divertido.**

**- Sí. Este verano Herms se convertirá en toda una Weasley.**

**- Seguiré siendo Granger. Quieras o no.- contestó Hermione mirando a Ron**

**  ceñudamente.**

**- Yo estoy con ella. Si algún día llego a casarme no adoptaré el apellido de mi marido.**

**  Seguiré siendo Virginia Weasley.**

**- Enhorabuena Ron. Te llevas a una gran mujer. Bueno, aprovechando que estoy aquí y**

**  que estáis todos, quería pediros disculpas por mi comportamiento en Hogwarts. **

**  Sobre todo a ti Hermione. Siento mucho haberte puesto el mote. No era mi**

**  intención haceros daño, en serio. Lamento mucho lo que hice.**

**- Yo te acepto las disculpas, Draco. Creo que ya somos mayorcitos para seguir **

**  enfadados por tonterías del pasado. Y supongo que los demás están de acuerdo **

**  conmigo.**

**- Por supuesto- contestaron Harry y Ron, al unísono.**

**- Podría pediros un favor?- esperó a que todos asintieran-. Nunca he tenido un amigo**

**  de verdad y me asusta mucho no ser capaz de encontrarlos, así que me haríais muy**

**  feliz, si pudiese contar con vosotros como mi grupo de amigos.**

**- Por mi bien. Cuántos más seamos, mejor, no?- contestó Harry, mirando a Draco.**

**- Estoy muy orgullosa de todos vosotros. De ti por haber reconocido tus errores, y**

**  de vosotros por ser tan buena gente.- dijo Ginny emocionada.**

**- Nosotros también lo estamos de ti, hermanita. Por cierto, Draco. El día 24 de**

**  Julio,te espera una boda, así que ya sabes, te aviso con mucho tiempo.**

**- Será un honor, Ron.- contestó Draco sonriendo.**

Siguieron charlando y al acabar de comer, salieron a una cafetería muggle. Ginny estaba feliz y muy orgullosa de sus amigos. Esa noche, Draco y ella cenaron juntos y quedaron en verse al día siguiente para ir al partido, el cual fue muy interesante, con victoria de Inglaterra sobre Irlanda, y todos salieron de allí orgullosos de ser ingleses, y de tener el mejor equipo de quidditch de la historia. Y al llegar la noche, Draco acompañó a Ginny a su casa y se despidieron con un hasta pronto y una sonrisa.

_"Todo va bien, aunque mañana haya que trabajar"-_ pensó Ginny, mientras intentaba dormirse en la cama_._

Y este es el resultado!!! Les gustó? Sé que he puesto a un Draco muy, muy cursi, pero la imaginación de cada uno es libre y yo me lo he imaginado así…jejeje… Yo no estoy muy contenta, la verdad, pero sé que los reviews me animarian un montón… jejeje… Lo repito, cualquier idea, sugerencia o crítica serán bien recibidas… siempre que sea con respeto… 

Daros las gracias a todos los que la leáis, pero en especial a :

**annafreey**: una de mis mejores amigas y seguidoras…jejeje(sabes que pa ti siempre estoy disponible, cariño…jajaja, ves ya me he puesto sentimental!! Por cierto su historia es buenísima!! Os lo digo yo..jajaja).

**Vicky**: gracias por seguir la historia… al principio de tu review me lleve un susto terrible… jajaja.

**Arwen****-Chan**: niña! Hace mucho que no sé na de ti. Por cierto sigue pronto con los fics(con todos, que ya sabes que soy fan tuya). Gracias por tu review. Ya se que he tardado en darte 

las gracias!!! Jajaja.

**PaMe****-LiTa**: Gracias a ti tambien por seguir esta historia… espero que te siga gustando… y ya sabes cualquier cosa que parezca bien o mal… dimelo! Trato de mejorarla… de verdad!

**Suarts**: Y tú cuando piensas seguir con la tuya? Me tienes aquí en vilo… jajaja…. Muchas gracias, de corazón… espero que me sigas dejando reviews para asi estar mucho, mucho, mucho mas contenta.


	8. La Boda de Ron y Hermione

-Capítulo Ocho: La Boda de Ron y Hermione-

Conforme los meses iban pasando, Ginny se sentía cada vez mejor. Draco y sus amigos se llevaban de maravilla, y se pasaban los fines de semana juntos, yendo a partidos de quidditch o reuniéndose en cualquier casa, para comentarse que tal les había ido la semana.

Y cuantos más meses pasaban más cerca estaba la boda de Ron y Hermione, y más nerviosa estaba la familia. Fred y George andaban bastante revolucionados con sus inventos y aprovechaban la mínima ocasión para poner nerviosos a Ron y a Hermione, amenazándoles con llevar a cabo algunos de sus inventos en la boda, pero la sonrisa y la maldad se les iban en cuanto veían a Molly aparecer cerca de ellos, lo que provocaba la risa de los demás, que se lo tomaban como podían. Cierto era que la boda era un motivo de felicidad, pero también un agotamiento por todo lo que había que decidir, y Hermione y Ron no eran de mucha ayuda, pues no conseguían ponerse de acuerdo, lo que provocaba que Ginny y Harry se desesperaran mientras intentaban ayudarles a escoger los anillos o las flores. Pero, al decidir cualquier otro tema como el vestido, la historia cambiaba. Hermione tenía muy claro lo que quería hacer y aunque tardó un poco en encontrarlo, en cuanto lo hizo se pusieron a buscar el que Ginny llevaría a la boda. Se recorrieron casi todas las tiendas muggles, pero Ginny nunca estaba conforme con ninguno y cada vez se le hacía más pesado ir de compras, hasta que lo encontró, en una de las tiendas muggles en las que no se había fijado nunca.

 Después de haberlo encontrado, llegó a su casa dispuesta a pasar una tarde tirada en el sofá, leyendo el último libro que se había comprado. Se puso una ropa deportiva, para estar más cómoda, y tras prepararse un sándwich para comer, se sentó en el sofá y con el mando encendió la cadena, en donde se escuchaba la música de un grupo muggle, que le gustaba mucho, y abrió el libro por la primera página. Ya llevaba un buen rato leyendo, cuando empezó a escuchar el ruido proveniente de su chimenea, y al que ya estaba acostumbrada. Levantándose con pesadumbre, se acercó a la chimenea, para ver a Draco que aparecía sonriente a través de ella.

**- Hola! Qué tal?**

**- Hola, Draco! Pues cansada, pero muy contenta. He encontrado el vestido.**

**- Lo has encontrado? Ya iba siendo hora, no crees?**

**- Jajaja. Muy gracioso, Draco, pero no es tan fácil. Soy la madrina y en mí también**

**  hay que fijarse.**

**- Ya se van a fijar en ti, sin necesidad de que seas la madrina de la boda. Y sino**

**  pregúntaselo al idiota ese que trabaja con tu hermano Percy y que no deja de**

**  babear contigo.**

**- Celoso? Jajaja. Michael es un encanto, pero, a mí no me gusta. Demasiado**

**  empalagoso.**

**- Empalagoso? Solo empalagoso? A mi consigue ponerme del hígado.**

**- Y quién no lo consigue, Draco?**

**- Jajaja. Muy graciosa, Gin, muy graciosa. Bueno, qué hacías?**

**- Leer. Me he comprado un libro sobre los años de poder de Voldemort y es bastante **

**  interesante. **

**- Tanto te gustó esa época que tienes que leer sobre ella?**

**- Pues, no, no me gusta esa época, pero sí me gusta saber todo lo que pasó en ese **

**  momento. Creo que todo el mundo debería saberlo.**

**- Saber qué, Gin? La historia de por qué un mal nacido intentó matarnos a todos?.**

**- Pues sí. Es bueno saber las causas por las que pasan las cosas. Mucha gente podría**

**  aprender de ello.**

**- Lo dices por alguien en especial?**

**- Si Lestrade se molestase en leer cosas como estas y se parase a pensar un poco, **

**  vería que está tan loco o peor que Voldemort. Pero bueno, confío bastante en Harry **

**  y sé que también acabará con Lestrade, tarde o temprano. **

**- Asustada? **

**- Me preocupas, Draco. Recibes amenazas continuamente, y me da miedo que alguna**

**  de ellas si la lleven a cabo.**

**- Y qué quieres que haga? Qué me encierre en mi casa? No, Gin. Yo tengo que seguir **

**  con mi vida y aceptar las consecuencias de haber elegido el lado de Dumbledore y no **

**  el de Voldemort.**

**- Has hecho lo correcto, Draco. En serio, lo has hecho. Solo que, no puedo evitar el **

**  preocuparme por ti. Me da miedo lo que pueda pasar.**

**- Gin, tenemos que mirar hacia delante y dejar de preocuparnos por si voy o no voy a**

**  morir mañana. He seguido el consejo de Harry, y es mejor pensar que todavía me **

**  queda mucha vida que vivir y que no tengo nada más por que preocuparme.**

**- Lo sé, y tienes razón. Te apetece dar un paseo?**

**- Un paseo? Ginny, están cayendo chuzos!! No hay quien pare por la calle, del**

**  agua que está cayendo.**

**- Cuando yo vine para casa no llovía nada. Y eso que estuve toda la mañana fuera.**

**- Pues ahora llueve a cántaros. Vemos una peli?**

**- Buena idea. Vete sentándote, que ya vengo. Ah! Eliges tú la peli.**

**- No, qué nunca te gusta lo que elijo!**

**- Te toca, Draquito. – contestó Ginny subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación. **

Horas antes de la boda, Ginny se despertó en su cama sin muchas ganas de levantarse. Nille apareció en su habitación con su típica sonrisa y un montón de cosas que hacer. Tenía que ir a la peluquería, a recoger el ramo de Herms y a recoger su vestido y el traje de Nille, que tenía muchos informes que rellenar, antes de la boda. 

Llegó a la peluquería un rato después de levantarse y esperó pacientemente, a que la peluquera le arreglase el pelo y después de dos horas de trabajo, salió de allí en dirección a la cafetería de Tom, un camarero muggle con el que se llevaba muy bien. Tras un buen rato charlando con Tom y dos cafés, recogió su vestido y el traje de Nille, después de ir a la floristería muggle en la que habían encargado el ramo, y apareció en su casa, en donde Nille seguía rellenando informes sin parar. 

Cuando aparecieron en La Madriguera, todo estaba exactamente como Hermione lo había imaginado. Molly y ella habían hecho un gran trabajo con el jardín, que se veía precioso. Saludando a toda la familia, subió a su antigua habitación a dejar el vestido y poco después, llegó Ron a casa, que estaba muy nervioso, acompañado de Harry, quien estaba bastante desesperado intentando calmar a un Ron, que parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso, sin dejar de preguntarse si Hermione estaba segura de querer casarse con él. 

Un rato después y con un montón de comida en el plato, Molly había conseguido calmar a Ron, que ahora comía un pastel de carne, muy emocionado. Ginny, sonreía mientras veía a Ron comiendo de un lado a otro, hablando con Harry de quidditch, que era el único tema de conversación que conseguía calmar a Ron. 

Dos horas antes de que diese comienzo todo, llegó Hermione a La Madriguera. Corriendo, subió a la habitación de Ginny en donde se sentó en la silla, intentando calmar sus nervios, seguida de su madre, de Molly y de Ginny, que no dejaba de sonreír, viendo el estado de nervios de su mejor amiga.

**- Venga, Herms, tranquilízate. Todo va a salir bien.**

**- Y si me deja plantada?**

**- Qué tonterías estás diciendo, cariño?- dijo Molly sonriendo. Ron no va a hacer eso **

**  porque te quiere mucho.**

**- Mamá tiene razón, Herms. Ron te quiere y no va a dejarte plantada. Pero es que no **

**  lo ves? En serio no ves lo enamorado que está de ti? Además, hace un rato tenía la**

**  misma preocupación que tú.- contestó Ginny sonriendo.**

**- Y tú qué? Cuándo piensas volver con Draco?- volvió a preguntar Molly.**

**- Con Draco? Yo con Draco no tengo nada, mamá.**

**- Ginny no niegues lo que es evidente. Desde que él apareció estás más feliz, siempre**

**  sonriendo. **

**- Si estoy mal, porque estoy mal, y si estoy bien, porque estoy bien. El caso es **

**  quejarse, no mamá?**

**- Ay, cariño, siempre entendiendo todo al revés. No me estoy quejando, solo digo lo **

**  que veo. Y te veo más feliz desde que Draco ha regresado a tu vida.**

**- Mamá, no compliques más las cosas. Entre Draco y yo no hay nada y dudo que **

**  vuelva a pasar. Creo que no es el momento.**

**- Qué no es el momento?- preguntó Hermione, que no dejaba de sonreír.**

**- No, no es el momento. Yo no tengo ganas de tener una relación y todos os empeñáis**

**  en que la tenga. Cuando tenga un momento libre, ya veremos que pasa. Pero de **

**  momento, voy a seguir sola.**

**- Si lo tienes tan claro... aunque, yo no dudaría en que algo fuese a pasar entre **

**  vosotros dos antes de lo que tú te imaginas.- volvió a decir Molly, que no paraba de **

**  reírse, al igual que la Sra. Granger.**

**- Creo que es mejor que empecemos a arreglarnos o llegaré muy tarde, y Ron puede **

**  matarnos a todas.- dijo Hermione, mirándose al espejo.**

**- Tienes razón, cariño. Va a ser mejor empezar a arreglarnos.- contestó Ginny **

**  levantándose y yendo hacia su vestido.**

Salió de la habitación, un rato después, completamente arreglada y se reunió con Ron, para irse hacia el pequeño altar que estaba en el jardín. Sonriendo sin parar, saludaron a algunos familiares que hacía tiempo que no veían y se situaron en el altar a esperar a Hermione, que no tardó mucho en llegar del brazo de Harry, que no dejaba de sonreír.

Después de la ceremonia, bastante corta, llegó el suplicio de las fotos que parecía no acabarse nunca, pues cada vez que se hacían una foto había que repetirla, por cualquier motivo, y Ginny quería sentarse y descansar, pues, le dolía un poco la cabeza. Tras el suplicio de las fotos, se sentaron en la mesa con sus padres y los de Hermione, mientras no dejaban de hablar del viaje que harían los chicos por su luna de miel, a unas islas africanas, que Hermione había estudiado años atrás.

Después de una buena comida, esperó a que Harry la sacase a bailar y enseguida estuvo rodeada de toda la familia Weasley, que también querían animarse y bailar. Incluso Draco, perdiendo la vergüenza, se animó a bailar una canción muggle, que le encantaba a Hermione, provocando una sonrisa en la cara de Ginny.

Cuando ya se cansó lo suficiente, se sentó en la mesa y al poco rato, estaba acompañada de Draco y Harry, que también estaban muy cansados. Se reía de las historias que Draco no dejaba de contar, sobre sus antiguos amigos de Hogwarts y pronto se dio cuenta de que era hora de volver de casa.

**- Chicos, yo me voy a ir ya a casa. Es muy tarde y mañana no va a haber quien me **

**  levante.**

**- Ginny! Es el día de mi boda! Disfruta un poco y vente con nosotros de fiesta.- dijo**

**  Ron sonriendo. Venga, vamos! No todos los días se casa tu hermano favorito.**

**- Mira que eres creído! Te quiero mucho, pero no eres mi hermano favorito.**

**- Y quién es? Fred?- volvió a responder Ron, sonriendo. Sé bien que soy yo.**

**- Sí que lo eres y creo que no hace falta que te lo diga, no?**

**- No, no hace falta. Pero, por eso mismo, más te vale venirte a bailar por ahí con**

**  tus amigos y con tu hermano y tu cuñada favoritos.**

**- Vale, vale, vale. Voy contigo y con mi cuñada de juerga. Pero no me digas nada de **

**  lo que haga o deje de hacer.**

**- No diré nada. Prometido.- contestó Ron después de recibir un codazo de parte de **

**  Hermione.**

**- Pues, venga, vamos.- dijo Hermione, agarrándose del brazo de Ginny.**

Se despidieron de la poca familia que quedaba en el jardín, y se fueron al Londres muggle, en donde les esperaba Tom, para llevárselos de fiesta, que al verla no dejó de sonreír y de estar pendiente de ella durante toda la noche, lo que provocaba los celos de Draco y las risas de Ginny y Hermione, a las que sorprendía el comportamiento de Draco.

Después de estar durante la mitad de la noche en un montón de bares, Draco y ella se despidieron en el portal de ella hasta el día siguiente, después de haberse despedido de Ron y Hermione a los que tardaría un tiempo en ver. Sonriendo, susurró un buenas noches, y se quedó dormida en su cama, deseando volver a ver a Draco lo más pronto posible.

Bien, aquí está el cap. Primero, pedir perdón a todos los que seguís este fic, por la tardanza, pero me han pasado un montón de cosas en estos meses. Algunas saben a qué me refiero, verdad Freey? Eso espero, jejeje. Bueno, aquí está este capítulo, que bueno, se lo dedico a Annafreey, xq su pareja favorita es ron y Hermione, y pensé que le vendría muy bien una boda en estos momentos... jejeje.... xo en el próximo capítulo no seré tan buena...jajaja... dicho esto, lo de siempre... se admiten sugerencias y críticas, siempre que sean con respeto... ah!! Gracias a los que se molestan en leer este fic... espero que aunque no dejen review, les guste... muchos besos a todos.

**ERIC MOND LINCH**: Hola!!!! Gracias por el review!! Me han gustado mucho los ánimos...jejeje... creo que este fic le gusta a muy poca gente, pero bueno, mientras haya gente que me deje algún review, estoy decidida a continuarlo...jajaja.... bueno, que espero tener noticias tuyas pronto... un besote muy grande, y muchas gracias por el review(me repito más...!!!jejeje) Hasta pronto y que te vaya bien.

**ANNAFREEY:** Ya sabes lo que pienso de este fic, no? espero que este capítulo te guste xq lo escribí por ti...jajaja.... bueno, creo que no tengo nada más que decirte... ah! Espero que no te hayas dormido leyéndolo, xq bueno, tú sabes lo que opino de todo esto... gracias por molestarte y escribir el review.... intentaré publicar el siguiente para tu cumple y gracias por haberme dedicado el capitulo de tu historia, que ya sabes que es muy buena. Un beso muy grande.


	9. Preocupaciones

-Capítulo Nueve: Preocupaciones-

Los días pasaban y Ginny no tenía noticias de Draco. Supuso que estaba muy ocupado y como ya había acabado la presentación, esperaba que la llamara para exponerla. Pero el jefe pronto le dio más trabajo, que aún la ocupaba más que el de Draco. Llegaba a casa exhausta después de todo el día trabajando, y se acostaba muy temprano. Casi ni veía a Nille, porque se pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo libre con Jo, lo que le decía que las cosas entre ellos iban muy bien, aunque Jo estaba un poco reacia a salir con alguien otra vez. No era fácil para ella olvidar a Oliver, su novio durante los últimos seis años. Pero la vida seguía y ella tenía que seguir con la suya. Habían pasado 15 días y Draco seguía sin dar señales de vida, lo que empezó a preocupar a Ginny. Llegó a su casa dispuesta a darse una ducha y meterse en la cama, y se encontró con Nille en casa.

**- Hola! Por fin llegas!- dijo Nille saliendo de la cocina.**

**- Y tú? Qué haces aquí?**

**- Es mi casa no? Hoy no quise quedar con Jo.**

**- No me digas, estáis enfadados, no?**

**- Bueno, se podría decir que Oliver ha vuelto a aparecer.**

**- Oliver? Pero no se había ido definitivamente a América con Angelina?**

**- Tú lo has dicho, se había ido, y ahora ha vuelto otra vez. Puedes abrir tú?**

**- Claro. Angelina! Qué haces aquí?**

**- Hola Ginny- le contestó una chica morena, de pelo negro y muy largo. Está Nille en**

**  casa?**

**- Sí. Pero pasa, que ahora le aviso. Nille te buscan.**

**- Quién Ginny? Qué haces aquí?- dijo Nille mirando a Angelina, sin creérselo.**

**- Oye, estoy en mi habitación, si? Si queréis algo ya sabes en donde estoy. Hola**

**  Herms!- dijo Ginny después de haber marcado el número de Hermione en el**

**  teléfono.**

**- Hola cariño. Qué pasa?**

**- Vais a estar en casa? Es que Angelina acaba de volver y no quiero estar incordiando**

**  en casa, viendo la tele.**

**- Claro que vamos a estar en casa. Ven hasta aquí, cenamos algo y vemos una peli o**

**  jugamos a algo. También va a venir Harry, que llamó hace un rato.**

**- Y Luna?**

**- Han discutido y Harry no quiere verla. Pasará la noche aquí con nosotros, así que t**

**  también podías hacer lo mismo.**

**- Bien. Ahora cojo el pijama y ropa para mañana y me acerco a tu casa. Supongo que**

**  tardaré 30 minutos.**

**- Vas a venir andando no?**

**- Si. Así paseo por al lado del Támesis y cojo el autobús, que hace mucho que no lo**

**  hago, porque últimamente tengo que aparecerme y no me gusta nada.**

**- Bueno, pues te veo en un ratito. Un beso.**

**- Hasta ahora, cariño.- contestó Ginny, colgando el teléfono.**

Preparó una bolsa pequeña con el pijama, el maquillaje, unos pantalones y un jersey. Se cambió el traje que llevaba puesto, y se vistió unos vaqueros, un jersey y unas zapatillas de deporte. Salió de su habitación y entró en el salón en donde estaban Nille y Angelina hablando.

**- Nille- dijo Ginny.- Voy a pasar la noche en casa de mi hermano, que hemos quedado**

**  allí.**

**- A casa de tu hermano?**

**- Sí. Volveré mañana, no sé a que hora. Pero supongo que vendré a dormir. Bueno, **

**  nos vemos mañana, si? Cualquier cosa, tienes el número apuntado al lado del teléfono **

**  de la cocina. Hasta luego Angelina.**

**- Adiós- contestaron los dos.**

Cerró la puerta, y salió a la helada y húmeda calle. Recorrió el paseo del Támesis, cogió el bus y 20 minutos después estaba delante de la puerta de la casa de Ron y Hermione. Timbró y esperó a que le abrieran.

**- Buenas noches, hermanito. Buenas cuñadita!- dijo Ginny, entrando por la puerta del **

**  piso.**

**- Hola hermanita! Cuánto tiempo!- contestó Ron dando un beso a su hermana.**

**- Lo sé. Pero es que mi jefe me machaca a trabajar. Con eso de que soy buena en lo**

**  que hago, soy la que más presentaciones tiene, y bueno, no tengo tiempo para nada. **

**  Por cierto, sabéis algo de Draco?**

**- No. Desde aquel día no le volvimos a ver. Por qué preguntas?- contestó Herms.**

**- Porque yo tampoco sé nada de él. Llevo unos días esperando a que me llame porque**

**  ya tengo acabada la presentación y bueno, la secretaria me dijo que llevaba sin ir al**

**  trabajo unos días. La verdad, estoy un poco preocupada**.****

**- No te preocupes, seguro que está liado con alguna cosa.**

**- Sí, seguro. Bueno, y vosotros que tal?**

**- Pues, yo estoy muy cansada. En el departamento nos hacen trabajar mucho y tu**

**  padre es muy exigente con eso de que tenemos que trabajar juntos los aurores con **

**  los del Departamento Muggle y encima también trabajamos con los del Departamento **

**  de Deportes, preparando el Mundial.- contestó Hermione mirando a su novio, el cual **

**  asentía con la cabeza.**

**- Siempre lo fue, cariño. Yo bastante bien, solo que preparar los mundiales de **

**  quidditch, nos dan un poco la lata, pero bueno, todavía faltan meses para lleguen. **

**  Además este año, se jugará íntegramente en Inglaterra, por lo que durarán **

**  bastante tiempo.**

**- A ver si cuadran con mis vacaciones, y puedo ir. Me hace mucha ilusión ir. Aunque **

**  todavía recuerdo el anterior mundial. No pasará lo mismo, no?**

**- Este año estamos trabajando el Departamento de Deportes y el de Aurores juntos,**

**  como dijo Hermione, así que hay pocas probabilidades de que pase algo. Ese **

**  Lestrade, anda bastante asustado, porque cada poco tiempo tiene una redada en su**

**  casa y en la empresa. El otro día me contó Harry, que descubrieron documentos muy**

**  interesantes en su empresa. **

**- Ese Lestrade me da muy mala espina. Draco, tiene problemas con él, por no querer**

**  unirse a ellos. Por eso estoy preocupada.**

**- Sirius se encargó en su día de protegerle, Ginny. Tanto a él como a su madre.- la **

**  tranquilizó Hermione.**

**- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentir algo de preocupación.**

**- Cómo pudiste perdonarle tan pronto? Recuerda que estuviste 4 años de tu vida**

**  deprimida por su culpa. A mí todavía me cuesta creer su cambio de actitud.**

**- Entonces, por qué has aceptado que esté en nuestro grupo? Me parece increíble que **

**  me digas esto, cuando ya hace mucho tiempo que Draco está con nosotros, Ron.**

**- Por ti, Ginny. Todos sabemos que para ti es muy importante, y no seré quien os **

**  ponga obstáculos. – contestó Ron.**

**- Ginny, cariño- empezó a decir Herms- todos sabemos que no le odias porque todavía **

**  le sigues queriendo, porque en estos 5 años has esperado a que apareciera.**

**- No estoy enamorada de él. Hace tiempo que he empezado a rehacer mi vida y entre **

**  mis planes no entra él. Y le perdoné porque me da pena que esté solo. Si yo **

**  estuviera en su situación, también querría que me perdonaran y me aceptaran.**

**  Además todo el mundo se merece una segunda oportunidad.**

**- Pues si no estás enamorada de él, por qué rechazas a todos los chicos que se te**

**  acercan?**

**- Porque no quiero enamorarme otra vez. Creéis que se me han olvidado estos 5 años? **

**  Todavía los tengo muy presentes y cada vez que un chico quiere empezar una**

**  relación conmigo, pienso en lo que he pasado y lo rechazo. Además mi trabajo no me**

**  permite estar con alguien. Por lo menos, hasta que pueda descansar un poco. No **

**  quiero una relación de fin de semana, porque eso significa dejar de estar con**

**  vosotros los fines de semana y no  me apetece. Además de momento el único **

**  candidato es el español, y como que está muy lejos.**

**- Pero cariño, vas a cumplir 23 años en 1 mes y no puedes estar sola toda tu vida.**

**- Ron, cielo. Voy a cumplir 23 años, no 53. Todavía me quedan años. Además yo no **

**  me quiero casar tan pronto. Además me gusta mi vida. Desde hace 1 año estoy muy **

**  a gusto en el piso con Nille y mi trabajo me apasiona. Un novio significa dedicación, **

**  y no estoy preparada para ello.**

**- Bueno, yo no te puedo obligar. Y si así eres feliz… aunque no creo que sigas siendo**

**  feliz así durante mucho tiempo. Llegará un momento, en que necesitarás el cariño de**

**  alguien más que de tus amigos, y espero que no sea muy tarde.**

**- No te preocupes, Ronnie. Pronto cambiaré. O eso espero. Jajajajajaja. Y Harry no**

**  está tardando mucho?**

**- La verdad es que quedó en venir hace media hora.- contestó Herms, mirando el **

**  reloj que estaba encima de la chimenea.**

**- No le pasaría nada, no?- preguntó Ginny. **

**- Seguro que al final decidió hablar con Luna. Ya sabes lo cabezota que puede llegar a**

**  ser a veces. Mira, el reloj pone que está de camino.- contestó Ron.**

**- Entonces no tardará en llegar.- contestó Hermione, mirando el reloj por enésima**

**  vez.**

**- Hola chicos! Siento el retraso, pero estuve con Sirius y Remus tomando algo. Ginny!**

**- Hola cielo. Cómo estás?- contestó Ginny dándole un beso.**

**- Estoy bien. Si lo dices por Luna no te preocupes. Ya se me pasará.**

**- Pero habéis roto?- preguntó alarmada Hermione.**

**- Hemos decidido tomarnos un tiempo sin estar juntos. Es que me pide mucho, y no **

**  tengo tiempo.**

**- Cómo que te pide mucho?- preguntó Ginny extrañada.**

**- Se va a ir una temporada a Francia, para estudiar un curso de no sé que historia. Y**

**  quería que me fuera con ella. **

**- A Francia? Y qué le has dicho?- dijo Ron.**

**- Tú que crees, Ron? Mi vida está aquí y no pienso dejar mi trabajo y mis amigos por**

**  irme a Francia. **

**- Y cómo se lo ha tomado?- preguntó Ginny, sabiendo la respuesta.**

**- Pues bastante mal. Hemos discutido, y al final decidimos lo que ya os he dicho. Se **

**  irá, podrá hacer lo que quiera en Francia y cuando vuelva ya veremos. Así que, a **

**  alguien le apetece ir de juerga por ahí?. La idea de quedarme en casa, me deprime **

**  mucho.- contestó Harry sonriendo.**

**- Yo voy contigo, no te preocupes. A mí también me apetece salir, aunque estoy**

**  hecha mierda. Lo malo es que no traje nada para salir.- contestó Ginny.**

**- Yo te lo presto, Ginny. Ron, qué dices? Por qué no vamos nosotros también?- dijo **

**  Hermione abrazando a Ron. **

**- A mí no me apetece mucho, cariño.- contestó Ron desganado.**

**- Oh, venga Ron!. Dentro de unos años te apetecerá y no podremos, así que vamos a  **

**  aprovechar ahora. No tienes porque bailar, si no quieres.- dijo Herms.**

**- A mí tampoco me gusta mucho bailar, Ron. Venga hombre, anímate.- dijo Harry.**

**- Está bien. Cariño, voy a preparar la cena, mientras tú y mi hermanita os arregláis.**

**  Sr. Potter, sería tan amable de ayudarme a hacer la cena?- contestó Ron.**

**- Por supuesto, Sr. Weasley. Venga, que la cena no tardará en estar.- contestó **

**  Harry levantándose del sofá en el que estaba sentado.**

Ron y Harry se dirigieron a la cocina para preparar la cena, mientras que Ginny y Hermione fueron a la habitación de ésta, para ponerse guapas. Ginny eligió una falda negra, y un top negro a juego y unas botas altas. Por su parte, Hermione, eligió un vestido rojo y otras botas altas negras. Decidieron pintarse y peinarse después de cenar, y aparecieron en la cocina. A los chicos casi se le salen los ojos cuando las vieron, y se sentaron a cenar. Después de tomar un té calentito, las chicas fueron a acabar de arreglarse, y 30 minutos después salían del edificio, camino de una de las zonas de marcha de Londres. Comenzaron tomándose unas copas en un pequeño pub irlandés, que le gustaba a Hermione y acabaron la noche en una discoteca muggle. Bailaron toda la noche, y cuando se dieron cuenta ya era por la mañana, así que decidieron ir a desayunar a una tetería, en la que servían los mejores donuts muggles del universo, según Ron.

Estuvieron desayunando, mientras comentaban las risas que se habían echado en la discoteca. Dos horas después se aparecían en el piso de Ron y Hermione, dispuestos a dormir todo el día.

Ginny se despertó ocho horas después. No se acordaba en donde estaba y se asustó al ver que esa no era su habitación. En la cama de al lado, Harry dormía tranquilamente. Se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió a la cocina. En ella estaban Ron y Hermione, charlando animadamente.

**- Buenos días Ginny!- sonrió Ron- Qué tal la resaca?**

**- No tengo resaca, Ron. Crees qué no sé beber?**

**- No he dicho eso. Lo digo por tu cara.**

**- He dormido bastante mal. He tenido pesadillas.**

**- Pesadillas?- preguntó Ron extrañado.**

**- Tranquilo Ron. No va a ser como antes.**

**- Eso espero. Porque no me gustaría verte como antes, otra vez.- contestó Ron.**

**- No lo harás. No estaré como antes, te lo prometo. Hermione? Estás bien?**

**- Acaba de llamar Sirius. Draco…**

**- Qué le pasa? Hermione, que le pasa a Draco?**

**- Está en el hospital. Su madre está muy grave. **

**- Dios mío, Narcisa está grave? Y él? Está bien?- dijo Ginny sentándose en una silla.**

**- Sólo tiene heridas pero ha perdido mucha sangre y está muy débil. Ginny! Está bien, **

**  ya verás como pronto despierta.- contestó Hermione.**

**- Me voy al hospital. No voy a dejar que pasen por esto solos.**

**- Ginny, yo voy contigo. Algo habrá que hacer por ellos no? Sirius iba de camino al**

**  hospital, y llamó a tu casa, porque en sueños él te nombraba, y Nille le dijo que**

**  estabas aquí. Ron, despierta a Harry, y luego reuniros con nosotras y con Sirius en**

**  el hospital.**

**- Muy bien. Pero, pensareis ir vestidas, no?- contestó Ron.**

**- Tienes razón. Ginny tranquila, porque pierdas 5 minutos vistiéndote no le va a pasar**

**  nada.**

**- Tengo miedo, Herms. No quiero perderle otra vez.- dijo Ginny subiendo las **

**  escaleras.**

**- Ginny está bien. Ahora lo ves y te tranquilizas. Ahora ve a vestirte. Sirius nos está **

**  esperando. Ron cariño, reúnete con nosotros pronto, que Sirius quiere hablar con**

**  nosotros.**

**- Iré en seguida. Tardaré lo que tarde Harry en vestirse y tomar un té.- dijo Ron.**

5 minutos después Ginny y Hermione estaban listas para salir. Llegaron en dos segundos al hospital, y se reunieron con Sirius. Éste, al ver la cara de pánico de Ginny, intentó tranquilizarla y la llevó a la habitación que ocupaba Draco.

**- Ginny, está muy débil. Tardaron días en encontrarlos y poco a poco va recuperando**

**  las fuerzas. No está grave, sólo está débil. La que sí que está muy grave es **

**  Narcisa, los médicos temen por su vida y no sé si lo superará.**

**- Se sabe quién fue, Sirius?- preguntó Hermione.**

**- Si. Lestrade y compañía. He revuelto el país buscándolo, y te juro que en cuanto le**

**  encuentre irá de cabeza a Azkaban. No os preocupéis por eso ahora. Necesito**

**  pediros algo, pero esperaremos a que lleguen Harry y Ron, para tomar una decisión. **

**  Tus padres también están de camino, Ginny.**

**- Mis padres?**

**- Sí. Luego os cuento a todos el por qué. Ahora Hermione, necesito que reúnas a **

**  todos los aurores en mi despacho en una hora. Podrás hacerlo?- preguntó Sirius.**

**- Claro que podré.- contestó Herms.**

**- Bien, en 20 minutos estaré en una sala que hay al fondo de este piso. Os espero a**

**  todos allí. Ginny, puedes entrar a verle si quieres.- dijo Sirius con ternura.**

Acto seguido, Ginny entró en la habitación. Lo encontró durmiendo en la cama y se sentó en la silla, esperando que se despertara. 20 minutos después salía de la habitación, en dirección a la sala en la que se tenía que reunir con todos.

**- Se puede? **

Qué os ha parecido?? A mí es uno de los que más me gusta, y también uno de los que más me costó escribir!! Jejeje… espero que seáis de mi misma opinión… jajaja… Para los que sigan la historia, quería pedir perdón por lo que estoy tardando en publicar, pero es que los exámenes han empezado!! :( , y casi no tengo tiempo para nada… pero bueno, espero publicar otro capítulo antes del verano, porque me imagino que hasta septiembre no podré volver a publicar… quien sabe!! Bueno, ya no os doy más la lata, pero, solo quería pediros que me dejéis algún review, please!!! No sabéis la ilusión que me hacen!! Jajaja…. Bueno, a todos los que la seguís, un beso muy grande y hasta pronto!!

**ANNAFREEY**: Hola corazón! Qué te ha parecido?? Ya sé que no está tan bien como el anterior, técnicamente hablando, pero espero que te haya gustado de todas formas… jejeje…. Espero tu veredicto, impacientemente!!! Jajaja…. Ya falta poco para el estreno, niña!! No sabes las ganas que tengo de verla, ya no aguanto más!! Jajaja… bueno, mi niña, lo de siempre que te quiero mucho y que ya sabes que tu opinión es muy importante para mí. Un bikiño moi grande, guapa.

**ANN POTTER**: Hola chiquilla! Cómo estamos? Espero que muy bien… jejeje…. Muchas gracias por tus ánimos en forma de review… jejeje… y espero que la historia te siga gustando… por cierto, siento no haber leído la tuya, pero es que no tengo tiempo ni para escribir, así que en cuanto pueda la leo y te comento, ok? A cuidarse mucho y hasta pronto.

**HERMY LAURA**: Muchas, muchas gracias por tu review. Espero que este cap también te guste. Un besazo y hasta pronto, tocaya!! (yo también me llamo Laura… jajaja)


	10. El Plan

- Capítulo Diez: El Plan-

Ginny salió de la habitación de Draco. Le costó mucho reprimir las lágrimas mientras pensaba en lo que estaría pasando Draco. Llegó a la sala y tocó la puerta.

**- Se puede?**

**- Pasa Ginny.- contestó Sirius. Bien, ya estamos todos, no?. En vista de lo que ha**

**  pasado, he decidido no dejar a Draco volver a su casa. Alguien consiguió engañar al**

**  guardián y atacó a Draco y a su madre. Molly, Arthur me gustaría saber si **

**  tendríais inconveniente en cuidar de Narcisa.**

**- Por supuesto que no- contestó con seguridad, Molly. Pobrecilla, a saber que es por **

**  lo que está pasando.**

**- La han atacado con una maldición muy fuerte, y los médicos temen que se dé por**

**  vencida y no luche por despertar. Una vez que despierte Draco será más fácil **

**  porque esperan que les puedan ayudar a saber cual es la maldición. Y en cuánto a **

**  Draco, Ginny tendrás que convertirte en su sombra. Vivirá contigo, y tendrás que **

**  dejar tu trabajo temporalmente.**

**- Qué! Mi trabajo?- dijo Ginny sorprendida.**

**- No te preocupes. Sólo serán unos meses, y después podrás volver a él.- contestó **

**  Sirius intentando tranquilizarla.**

**- No es tan fácil, Sirius. Si lo dejo ahora, no podré volver. Hay cientos de personas**

**  tan o más buenas que yo esperando por el trabajo. Y una vez que pase todo esto,**

**  qué haré yo?- contestó Ginny.**

**- Siempre quisiste crear una escuela, no? El Ministerio estará encantado de darte la**

**  oportunidad de ser la Directora del Centro.**

**- Una escuela? Y qué voy a enseñar?- preguntó Ginny.**

**- A ti qué se te da bien?**

**- Pues no lo sé.- contestó Ginny mirando a Sirius extrañada por la propuesta.**

**- Además trabajarás con niños de 3 a 11 años. Después estos niños decidirán si van a**

**  Hogwarts o a otra escuela. Tu trabajo será prepararlos para llegar a estas escuelas **

**  sabiendo lo máximo posible. Les contarás la historia del Mundo de la Magia.**

**  - contestó Sirius con una sonrisa. Estoy preocupado por el chico, Ginny.**

**- Ten por seguro que mis hijos irán a esa escuela- dijo Ron para animar un poco a**

**  Ginny.**

**- Y también tengo que dejar de vivir con Nille?**

**- Es preferible que lo hagas. Os trasladareis a una casa que tengo yo en el centro del**

**  Callejón y ayudarás a Draco en su trabajo. Serás su asistente personal. Será un **

**  trabajo remunerado Ginny.**

**- Nille! Lo siento mucho, de verdad.**

**- Cariño no pasa nada. Además Angelina se iba a quedar con nosotros, porque hemos**

**  decidido darnos otra oportunidad.- contestó Nille abrazándola. Lo importante es que**

**  tú estés bien.**

**- Ginny, sé que te preguntas porque tienes que ser tú quien proteja a Draco. Es**

**  simplemente, porque ellos no pueden luchar contra algo que tú le diste a Draco en su**

**  momento: Amor. Lo que tú sentías por él era algo tan grande, que es el hechizo más**

**  grande, contra el que nadie podrá luchar. Por qué crees que Harry sobrevivió?**

**  Porque su madre al defenderle ante Voldemort, creó una protección con la que**

**  Voldemort no contaba. Y sé que no te perdonarías que a Draco le pasase algo **

**  estando a tu lado. No te pido que te enamores otra vez de él. Todos sabemos por lo **

**  que has pasado. Lo que sí te pido es que estés a su lado. No es fácil para él, está **

**  muy dolido. Y su pasado no le ayuda demasiado, y la única manera de que no se **

**  rinda a su dolor, es contigo. Yo sé que él te quiere, siempre lo ha hecho. He **

**  hablado mucho con él en este último año, y estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida y **

**  hacerse pasar por Mortífago para ayudarnos a derrotar a Lestrade y compañía. No **

**  le abandones.**

**- No lo haré, Sirius. Además me hace ilusión lo de la escuela. Seguro que me deja**

**  más tiempo libre que mi trabajo actual. **

**- Bien, Ginny y Molly, quedaos aquí en el hospital. Cualquier novedad, me avisáis. El**

**  resto venid conmigo. **

**- Ginny cielo, en seguida le diré a Angelina y a Jo que vengan a haceros compañía. No**

**  quiero que estéis solas.- dijo Nille, abrazando a la pelirroja.**

**- Mamá, vendremos hasta aquí en cuanto podamos. Llamaré a Fred y a George, para **

**  que vengan. No quiero que os pase nada.- dijo Ron abrazando a su madre.**

**- No os preocupéis. Estaremos bien, ya no somos dos niñas.- contestó Molly con una**

**  sonrisa. Cariño, crees que podrás cuidar de Draco?**

**- Por qué lo preguntas mamá? Tú mejor que nadie, sabes que le quiero. Soy reacia a**

**  tener una relación con él, porque sufrí mucho por su culpa, pero no dejaré que nadie **

**  lo mate. Sé que él me quiere, y quien sabe, con el tiempo a lo mejor nos damos una **

**  segunda oportunidad. La que me da miedo es Narcisa. Será capaz de estar bien en **

**  La Madriguera?- preguntó Ginny dando un abrazo a su madre.**

**- Tu padre y yo hemos acordado cambiar completamente La Madriguera. Ya que **

**  vosotros no vivís en ella, nos sobra mucha casa. Así que juntaremos las habitaciones **

**  de los gemelos y la de Percy, y haremos una sola habitación para Narcisa. **

**- Es una buena idea mamá. Pero hay suficientes galeones para hacerlo?**

**- Hemos ahorrado mucho tu padre y yo. Hace mucho que queríamos hacerlo, pero **

**  guardábamos el dinero por si te pasaba algo. Pero ahora, ya todos os pagáis **

**  vuestros gastos, y como de momento solo tenemos un nieto… Además la habitación **

**  del ático, la vamos a convertir en sala de juegos con alguna que otra cama, para **

**  nuestros futuros nietos. Vete a ver como está Draco, que yo quiero hablar con el**

**  doctor.- contestó Molly.**

**- Cualquier cosa estaré en su habitación. Ojalá se despierte pronto.**

**- Lo hará cariño, lo hará.- dijo Molly dando la vuelta por el pasillo contrario.**

Ginny abrió la puerta de la habitación y se sentó en la silla. Cogió El Profeta, de un revistero, y se puso a leerlo. Gracias a Dios, nadie se había enterado del ataque y Draco y su madre podrían estar tranquilos. Cuando ya llevaba dos horas en la habitación, apareció Angelina. Salió a hablar con ella y al rato apareció Jo, con Oliver. Se sentaron todos a hablar, y poco a poco fue llegando la mañana.

Hermione apareció muy temprano, para interesarse por la salud de los dos enfermos, y se fue rápido porque en el Ministerio estaban muy preocupados.

Al mediodía, después de haber dormido un par de horas, mandó marchar a Angelina, Jo y a Oliver a descansar.

_"Mañana tendré que dejarte solo unas horas, mientras presento la renuncia en el trabajo, y hago el traslado al piso. Dios mío, Draco. Despierta, por favor. Despierta. Esto es una angustia horrible, te miró y no puedo evitar llorar. No me dejes, por favor. Ahora que todo iba bien entre tú y yo. Por favor, te lo ruego despierta."_ Sumergida en sus pensamientos, se quedó dormida con la cabeza en la cama de Draco. Dos horas después, una mano acariciaba su pelo, lo que provocó que se despertara.

**- Hola Ginny.- dijo Draco mirándola con dulzura.**

**- Hola! Por fin despiertas!- gritó entusiasmada Ginny.**

**- En donde estoy?**

**- Estás en el hospital.**

**- Y mi madre?- preguntó Draco con una mueca de dolor.**

**- Tu madre también está aquí. Está en otra planta. Pronto la verás. En cuanto**

**  recuperes las fuerzas podrás verla. Voy a avisar al Doctor, ahora vuelvo.**

**- No tardes, si? No quiero estar solo aquí.**

**- No te preocupes. Serán unos minutos.- contestó abriendo la puerta. Mamá, avisa al **

**  Doctor y a Sirius. Draco acaba de despertar.**

**- Ahora mismo busco al médico y llamó a Sirius. Qué gran noticia! Qué gran noticia!**

**- Estaré en la habitación. No quiere quedarse solo… Ya estoy aquí. En un ratito **

**  llegará el médico.- dijo Ginny entrando en la habitación.**

**- Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, Ginny?- preguntó Draco viendo como Anna se sentaba en la**

**  silla que tenía al lado de la cama.**

**- Llevas dos días. Tardaron mucho en encontraros, Draco.**

**- Señorita Weasley, sé que quiere estar con el Sr. Malfoy, pero le importaría **

**  dejarnos solos un rato?- preguntó el doctor abriendo la puerta.**

**- Por supuesto que no. Esperaré fuera. **

Salió por la puerta, y se acercó a su madre. Esta estaba muy nerviosa, pues había hablado con el Doctor, y este le había explicado que era necesario que Draco se acordase de la maldición o su madre no sobreviviría. De todas maneras, los médicos tenían la seguridad de que Draco se acordase porque sabían a ciencia cierta que Narcisa había sido atacada antes que Draco.

Pasó una hora antes de que Ginny pudiese volver a entrar en la habitación. Abrió la puerta, y se acercó a Draco. No dijo nada, simplemente se sentó en su cama y le abrazó. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así. Lo único que sabía es que Draco lloraba. Lloraba de rabia, por ser un maldito Malfoy y lloraba por lo que había hecho su padre: convertirlo en un fugitivo. Estaría toda su vida, con el miedo de pensar que en cualquier momento alguien lo traicionase y lo matase. Cuando Ginny lo soltó, apareció Sirius en la habitación. Entre Ginny y este le contaron todo lo que habían decidido y Sirius le contó lo que estaban haciendo. Costaría unos meses, pero no dejaría que nadie atacase a ese chico. A pesar de ser un Malfoy, había demostrado ser un buen chico. Verdaderamente lo era.

Sirius se quedó alrededor de una hora con ellos y luego se fue, dejando a Ginny y a Draco sumergidos en sus pensamientos, mirando por la ventana del hospital.

**- En qué piensas?- la voz de Ginny lo sacó de sus pensamientos.**

**- En… nada, Ginny. En nada.**

**- No me mientas. Sé bien que estás pensando en algo.- dijo Ginny molesta.**

**- Pienso en ti. Dejarás tu trabajo, tu piso, a Nille, todo por protegerme. Por un **

**  sentimiento que casi te mata. Y en cambio, estás aquí sentada, apoyándome.**

**- Draco, yo te quise mucho y eres mi amigo. No dejaré que nadie intente hacerte **

**  algo otra vez. Ni a ti ni a tu madre.**

**- Es que, me duele que tengas que hacer todo esto por mí. **

**- Si lo dices por el trabajo, es sólo un trabajo. Tenía pensado dejarlo más adelante.**

**  Cuando tuviese menos apuros económicos. Además siempre quise tener una escuela,**

**  pero para ello se necesitan demasiados galeones, y bueno el Ministerio la va a**

**  pagar, lo que es un alivio. Y por lo del piso no te preocupes, podré ir siempre que **

**  quiera y pasar alguna noche allí. Además quiero preguntarle una cosa a Sirius antes **

**  de que salgas de aquí.**

**- Qué le vas a preguntar?- preguntó Draco extrañado.**

**- Yo quiero vivir en mi piso y si tú no tienes inconveniente podíamos compartir **

**  habitación. En vez de tener mi cama de matrimonio extra grande, podríamos poner **

**  dos camas pequeñas.**

**- Ya, y cuando te eches novio, yo os incordio durmiendo al lado. Ginny, sé que te **

**  gusta mucho el piso, pero creo que es mejor que vayamos a la casa de Sirius.**

**- Tienes razón. No había pensado en eso.**

**- Entonces estás pensando en echarte novio?- preguntó Draco con un tono de **

**  amargura en su voz.**

**- De momento no. No necesito tener novio de momento, pero por desgracia, el que**

**  capturen a Lestrade puede tardar unos meses, un año o diez. Y no voy a poder**

**  compartir a mi novio contigo…jajaja.**

**- Tampoco quiero que lo compartas. En serio que no me odias?**

**- Por qué habría de hacerlo, Draco?**

**- Desaparezco durante 5 años de tu vida, tienes una depresión que casi te mata, te**

**  enteras de que estoy con la Parkinson, vuelvo a aparecer y tienes que cambiar por**

**  completo tu vida.**

**- Mira Draco, si en vez de ti fuese Harry, haría lo mismo. Somos amigos no? Pues **

**  por eso lo hago.**

**- Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias. Te debo mi vida, en serio. **

**- Y unos cuantos galeones…jajaja.**

Ginny siguió en la habitación de Draco, hasta que su hermano y Hermione llegaron, para quedarse esa noche con Draco. Tenían una cara de cansancio increíble, pero aún así no dejaron de sonreír.

**- Puedo quedarme unas horas más. No me mires así, Ron. No quiero irme a casa. **

**- Ginny, cielo. Llevas sin dormir desde ayer.- dijo Hermione, con una mirada **

**  suplicante.**

**- He dormido un poco. Además no quiero ir a casa.**

**- Ron, quédate con Draco. Voy a tomar un té con Ginny. Venimos pronto. Hasta **

**  luego, Draco.**

**- Gracias, Herms. No quería hablar con Draco delante.**

**- Lo sé. He visto como me mirabas. Cuál es el problema?**

**- No quiero ir a casa. Eso significa hacer las maletas, y no quiero dejar el piso. Le **

**  he propuesto a Draco quedarnos los dos en mi habitación pero ya sé que es una**

**  locura.**

**- Es lógico que pienses así, cielo. Toma, está calentito. Como te iba diciendo, es **

**  lógico que pienses así. De la noche a la mañana tienes que cambiar toda tu vida y **

**  eso no es fácil de asimilar. Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? Si no quieres, **

**  hablaré con Sirius.**

**- Hermione, sabes que soy la única que puede protegerle. No dejaré que me lo quiten**

**  otra vez.**

**- Qué te lo quiten, Ginny? **

**- No pienses mal, Herms. No puedo volver con él, de momento no. Con el tiempo se**

**  verá lo que pasa entre nosotros.**

**- Ahora lo que vas a hacer, va a ser despedirte de Draco. Nosotros le cuidaremos,**

**  no te preocupes. Vas a pasar tu última noche en tu cama y cuando te levantes irás **

**  al trabajo a hablar con el Sr. Doyle. Sirius le ha escrito, así que me imagino que no **

**  pondrá ninguna pega. Después volverás a casa, harás las maletas, llamarás a Sirius e **

**  iréis a la casa en donde lo prepararás todo para la vuelta de Draco. Hazme caso, y **

**  cuando termines todo vendrás a sacarnos a tu hermano y a mí de aquí. Por cierto, **

**  qué es del chico aquel que conociste en España? **

**- Pues… me llamó antes de ayer. Que tiene ganas de verme y esas cosas. Vamos,**

**  lo típico, tonterías que se suelen decir. Venga, vamos que me quiero despedir de **

**  Draco. **

**  Draco, me voy a dormir a casa. Mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que **

**  Supongo que no vendré hasta al mediodía o a la tarde. Tú descansa, vale?- dijo **

**  Ginny acercándose a Draco para abrazarlo.**

**- Lo intentaré. Seguro que estarás bien?- dijo Draco devolviéndole el abrazo.**

**- Nille viene a buscarla. En dos minutos estará aquí.- contestó Herms dando un beso**

**  a Ron.**

**- Mira, ahí viene. Hola Nille.- dijo Draco sonriente. **

**- Draco! Ya has despertado por lo que veo. Hola cariño.- dijo Nille poniéndose al lado **

**  de Ginny mientras sonreía al resto. **

**- Hola amor. Qué tal?- dijo Ginny dándole un beso.**

**- Con ganas de llegar a casa y dormir. Nos vamos?- contestó Nille.**

**- Claro. Bueno chicos, hasta mañana. Pasad buena noche y cuidármelo si?- dijo Ginny**

**  mientras se acercaba a darle un beso a Draco- Mañana te veo y te cuento, sí?**

**- Descansa. Cuídala Nille. No quiero que le pase nada.- contestó Draco.**

**- Lo haré no te preocupes. Hasta mañana, chicos. Qué es lo que pasa, Ginny?**

**  - preguntó Nille cuando salían del hospital.**

**- Que… que esta es mi última noche en el piso!**

**- Ginny es temporal, y cuando esto pase, que será pronto, volverás y tendrás tu**

**  habitación como la has dejado. Además puedes volver a casa cuando quieras. **

**- Tienes razón, Nille. Me estoy comportando como una niña de dos años. Venga **

**  vamos.**

Se aparecieron en el piso, en donde les estaba esperando Angelina, que estaba preparando la cena. Después de la cena, Ginny les dio las buenas noches y se fue a su cama. Revisó cada uno de los rincones de su habitación, las fotos, los regalos y se metió en la cama. _"A ver como le explico yo esto a Sally. Me matará. Pero seguro que le ponen a Fleur de jefa. Es buena. Pero yo soy muy buena…jejeje. Espero que por lo menos, esto valga de algo y capturen pronto a Lestrade"._ Se quedó dormida enseguida deseando que la mañana siguiente no llegara pronto.

Hola!! Qué tales?? Yo muy bien… he acabado el suplicio de los exámenes… así que, me puedo relajar por un tiempo… jajajaja…. Qué os pareció el capítulo?? A mí me gusta mucho, sobre todo el sermón de Sirius… jajajaja… y no me digáis que Ginny no tiene buen corazón, eh?? Bueno, supongo que la mayoría haríamos lo mismo, aunque los cambios no se lleven muy bien, no? Jejeje. Bueno, no sé que más decir… salvo que espero que me comentéis lo que he hecho con mi parejita… jajajaja….

ANNAFREEY: Ya he actualizado! Jajaja. Qué pena me da que ya te vayas!! No quiero! No quiero! Jajaja. Bueno, mi niña que espero que te haya gustado el cap y que me des algún consejillo para seguirla… y que sepas que te voy a echar muchísimo de menos este verano…

Aunque espero verte pronto, amor!! Bueno, lo dicho que espero tu veredicto…jejeje… quérote moito. Un bikiño moi, moi grande.

OHJUOTAKU: Niña!! No sabes la ilu que me hizo tu review!! Jajaja… me alegra saber que te gusta la historia, y no te sientas mal por nada… dicen que más vale tarde que nunca, no? Bueno, espero que te guste este cap, aunque todavía te dejo con la intriga de saber que le pasará a Narcisa… jajajaj…. Será bueno, malo?? Jejeje. Que mala soy!! Bueno, wapa que muchas gracias por el review y espero saber de ti muy pronto. Un besiño y por supuesto, que todo te vaya bien… chau!!

ARWEN CHAN: Buenas!! Cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti, eh?? Bueno, yo tampoco te he dejado reviews últimamente, así que, desde aquí te pido perdón, pero que sepas que hice los deberes y leí todo lo que fuiste sacando… aunque sea una vaga y no te deje muchos reviews… ah!! Sinceramente espero que estés mucho mejor de ánimo y que nada ni nadie te haga perder la alegría y las ganas de escribir… cuidate mucho y espero saber de ti muy pronto. Un besazo wapa.

CRISTHIE: Hola! Muchas gracias por la descripción del fic!! De verdad que no estaba muy segura de que esto funcionase, pero bueno, poco a poco me van llegando reviews de ánimo, como el tuyo y bueno, me animan a seguir escribiendo. Lo dicho, muchas gracias por el review y espero que este cap te guste. Un beso.

LUCIA: Hola!! Espero que el cap te haya gustado y que la historia también, porque en tu review solo me llego la palabra Hola, así que espero que me escribas otro review dándome tu opinión. Un besiño y hasta pronto.

KHRIRA-15: Hola!! Qué tal estás? Espero que muy bien… jejeje… muchas gracias por el review y espero que este cap te guste mucho, mucho, mucho y me dejes tu opinión… un besazo.

Bueno, creo que ya no hay nada más que decir… jejeje… ah!! Creo que al final si que voy a poder subir algún cap en verano, aunque no aseguro nada… así que, hasta pronto a todos los que leáis el cap y sigáis mi historia. Un besazo para todos…


	11. Nueva Vida

Siento muchísimo el retraso! Entre mi crisis de inspiración, y la crisis de internet que he pasado todos estos meses, pues no he podido publicar… lo siento, lo siento! Espero q podáis perdonarme y que a pesar de todo m mandéis algún que otro review, que ya los echo de menos! Jajaja… bueno, espero que os guste. Y hasta pronto.

Por cierto, el capítulo se lo dedico a ANNAFREEY por no pensar que mi idea sea tan loca… Te quiero mucho.

- Capítulo Once: Nueva Vida-

Ginny se despertó bastante tarde esa mañana. Después de dar vueltas y más vueltas en la cama, pensando en Draco y en lo que acababa de pasar, se levantó bastante apesadumbrada y desganada, y se encontró con Angelina en la cocina.

**- Buenos días, Ginny!- dijo la chica sonriente.**

**- Buenos días, Angelina. Qué tal has dormido?**

**- Bien. Bastante bien. Y tú?**

**- Muy bien, la verdad. Hacía días que no dormía con tanta tranquilidad.**

**- No te preocupes por Nille y por el piso, te prometo que los cuidaré. Y a tu trabajo**

**también.**

**- Mi trabajo?- preguntó Ginny.**

**- Si, me han dado tu puesto. Sirius cree que debo estar allí, por si lo del colegio sale**

**mal, para que puedas volver. Me vas a tener que ayudar mucho Ginny, porque yo no**

**tengo mucha práctica. He cursado la carrera, pero no salí con experiencia porque me**

**puse muy mala.**

**- Lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo. Pues me parece muy bien que hayas aceptado el trabajo.**

**Además Sally, la secretaria es muy amable, y ya verás como te ayuda con todo. Y **

**Yo también, por supuesto.- contestó Ginny con una sonrisa.**

**- Entonces, vamos a vestirnos porque yo tengo que ir contigo para que me expliques **

**todo.**

**- Déjame desayunar que tenemos tiempo. Porque el último día tarde un poco no pasa **

**nada. Así que el Sr. Doyle está enterado de todo?- dijo Ginny tomando una **

**tostada.**

**- Sirius le dijo que tenías que dejar el trabajo por motivos personales, que conciernen **

**al Ministerio, temporalmente, y que si no le importaba yo ocuparía tu puesto.**

**- Ten cuidado con Fleur. Es muy pero que muy envidiosa, y hará cualquier cosa por**

**dejarte quedar mal. Yo estaré la mayoría de los días en el despacho de Draco, Sally**

**tiene el número, así que me puedes llamar a mí, o sino podíamos quedar todos los **

**días en mi casa y te ayudo con el trabajo.- contestó Ginny cogiendo la taza de té **

**que le ofrecía Angelina.**

**- Me parece muy bien. Así Draco podrá estar con Nille y tú y yo juntas, con el **

**trabajo. Serviríamos de protección a Draco y sobre todo a ti, para que descanses **

**de él un rato, no?**

**- Pues sí, que seguro que me viene muy bien. Bueno, voy a ducharme y a recoger **

**todo. Lo encogeré y me lo llevaré todo al trabajo y llamaré desde allí a Sirius para**

**que me venga a buscar.**

Le llevó una media hora recoger sus cosas. Aunque sabía que su habitación no la ocuparía nadie, no quería dejarse nada. Quería tener todo en su nueva habitación, para que pareciese la suya.

Cuando terminó de recoger, se dio una ducha rápida, se puso su mejor traje (uno negro, con una camisa blanca a juego) y unos zapatos de tacón, que le daban un aire muy distinguido. Salió de la habitación con los baúles encogidos dentro del bolso, al igual que la varita. Aunque el bolso se veía muy pequeño, estaba encantado y le cogía lo que quisiera llevar sin pesarle lo más mínimo. "Cómo adoro ser bruja!", se decía mientras saludaba a Angelina que la esperaba en el salón. Ella también, estaba muy elegante, con su traje azul marino, a juego con los zapatos y el bolso.

Dos segundos después aparecieron en la puerta de la empresa de publicidad. Cogieron el ascensor, y subieron hasta el despacho del Sr. Doyle. Esperaron unos 15 minutos, y después entraron a hablar con el director.

**- Sr. Doyle, se puede?- preguntó tímidamente Ginny.**

**- Srta. Weasley! Pase, pase. Hacía rato que la esperaba.**

**- Lo siento mucho, Señor. Pero es que estoy bastante liada.**

**- El Sr. Ministro me telefoneó este fin de semana. Debe de tratarse de algo muy**

**importante para que hayas decidido dejar tu trabajo.**

**- Tan importante como lo es mi familia, Sr. Doyle. Le presento a Angelina Johnson. **

**- Encantado, Srta. Johnson. Me han hablado estupendamente de usted.**

**- Muchas gracias, Sr. Doyle. Es un placer trabajar en la mejor empresa de publicidad **

**de todo Londres. **

**- Virginia, como ya no trabajas aquí, tienes que firmar el finiquito. Estás segura de**

**querer dejarlo? A mí, sinceramente, me gustaría que continuaras. Eres la mejor en **

**tu trabajo.**

**- Tengo que hacerlo, Sr. Doyle. Pero no se preocupe que seguiré atentamente su**

**evolución. Afortunadamente, Angelina y yo somos amigas desde hace tiempo, y la**

**ayudaré en todo cuanto pueda.**

**- Me alegra oír eso. Déjese guiar Srta. Johnson. Está hablando con una maestra, en **

**el arte de la publicidad.**

**- Tiene un buen equipo, Sr. Doyle. Sin ellos no sería nadie. Dónde tengo que firmar? **

**- Aquí y aquí. Virginia, puedes enseñarle tu el despacho y la empresa. Es que ahora**

**mismo tengo una reunión, pero en cuanto la termine me paso por el despacho y **

**comentamos unas cosas.- dijo el Sr. Doyle disculpándose. **

**- Señor, yo ya me despido. En cuanto la ponga al día de todo, me marcharé. Tengo**

**muchas cosas que hacer.**

**- Esta siempre será tu casa, Virginia. Podrás volver siempre que quieras. Así que ya**

**sabes, si no te va bien, aquí te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos. Además tienes**

**la suerte de que Sirius y yo seamos grandes amigos.**

**- También es un gran amigo mío. Es el padrino de uno de mis mejores amigos.**

**- contestó Ginny.**

**- Del Sr. Potter, no?- preguntó el Sr. Doyle.**

**- Exactamente.- contestó Ginny. **

**- Sr. Doyle. El Sr. Black está en la puerta.**

**- Dígale que pase.**

**- Sirius! Qué honor el tenerte por aquí.**

**- Hola, Albert. Venía a buscar a Ginny. Y a agradecerte que hayas admitido a **

**Angelina en tu empresa.**

**- Todo lo que sea recomendado por ti, merece la pena.**

**- No seas pelota, Albert. Bueno, os queda mucho?**

**- Yo tengo que llevar a Angelina al despacho y presentarle a todo el equipo.**

**- Bien. Pues yo te esperaré aquí, que tengo que hablar unas cuantas cosas con Albert.**

**Cuando termines pasa a buscarme por aquí, si?**

**- Tardaré unos 15 minutos o así. Hasta luego, Sr. Doyle. Vamos Angelina. No te**

**preocupes, no te van a comer. Sally!**

**- Dime que no es cierto! Dime que no te vas!- dijo Sally entre sollozos.**

**- Cariño, sólo es temporal. Me ha pasado algo grave, y tengo que estar con mi **

**familia. Además, esta chica va a ser tu nueva jefa. Es la novia de Nille. Angelina, **

**esta es Sally.- contestó Ginny.**

**- Hola Sally. Espero ser tan buena jefa como lo era Ginny.- dijo Angelina sonriendo.**

**- Por lo que parece va a estar bien. No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré en todo lo que**

**pueda hasta que te acostumbres. También lo hice con Ginny, y es la mejor publicista**

**del momento. En un año se convirtió en una publicista excelente.**

**- Sally, llama al equipo y diles que los espero en 5 minutos en la sala de reuniones,**

**si? Tengo que decírselo a ellos también. Este es tu despacho, Angelina. Voy a **

**quitar las fotos y esas cosas. Aquí tienes el nuevo proyecto, aquí están archivados **

**los anteriores(señaló a un archivador que estaba al lado de la ventana) y bueno, los**

**números de teléfono y esas cosas las tiene todas Sally, así que si te hacen falta **

**solo tienes que marcar el cero en el teléfono y ya hablas con ella. Te gusta? Lo **

**podrás cambiar en seguida. Supongo que cada uno tiene sus preferencias.- dijo **

**Ginny levantando la vista.**

**- A mí me gusta tal y como está, Ginny. Lo echaras de menos, eh?**

**- La verdad es que sí. Me gusta mucho lo que hago, pero bueno. Vamos a la sala que**

**Sirius me está esperando y no quiero hacerle perder el tiempo.**

Se reunió con el equipo, les explicó su decisión y les presentó a Angelina. Eran sus amigos, y le dolía dejarles, pero sabía que no tenía elección. Se despidió de ellos, dejándolos a todos con Angelina en la sala y se fue a buscar a Sirius al despacho del director. Esperó unos diez minutos, y luego Sirius y ella se fueron a la casa del Callejón, de Sirius.

Era una casa antigua, de tres plantas y enorme. En la planta baja había un salón, un comedor, la cocina y las habitaciones de los sirvientes. En la planta del medio había más habitaciones y una biblioteca y en la última planta había dos habitaciones y un despacho.

**- Puedes quedarte con la que quieras.- le dijo Sirius mientras se las enseñaba.**

**- Creo que me voy a quedar con esta, Sirius. Supongo que será mejor que estemos en**

**estas, porque están comunicadas por el baño. Así lo tendré bien vigilado.**

**- Puedes hacer lo que quieras con la casa. Estaba pensando en venderla.**

**- Pues hasta puede que me anime a comprártela. Si esperas unos 30 años, a lo mejor **

**te la puedo comprar.- contestó Ginny sonriendo.**

**- Y qué te parece si te la regalo por tu cumpleaños? Es dentro de 1 mes, cielo.**

**- Me parecería un abuso de tu confianza, Sirius.**

**- Ginny, yo no quiero esta casa. Me trae demasiados malos recuerdos. Aquí murió mi**

**madre, aquí me tuve que esconder cuando salí de Azkaban, aquí vivieron Lily y **

**James una temporada. Y prefiero dártela en vida, que dártela dentro de unos años **

**cuando me haya muerto. O eso, o la vendo. Y prefiero que la tengas tú a que la **

**tenga alguien que no conozco de nada. Además en 1 mes es tu cumpleaños, así que **

**tómalo como un regalo adelantado.**

**- Pero si la acepto, cómo voy a pagar los gastos que tiene? Cómo voy a montar la**

**escuela?**

**- Te recuerdo que Draco te pasará unos 400 galeones al mes por cuidar de él y 300 a**

**tus padres por cuidar de tu madre.**

**- Pero Sirius. 400 galeones! Yo ganaba bastante con la publicidad, pero 400 galeones **

**me parece demasiado.- dijo Ginny alarmada.**

**- Ha sido decisión de Draco, no mía. Yo no te podría dar tanto. Entonces, hablaré **

**con mí abogado y el viernes tendré los papeles para que firmes y te puedas quedar**

**con la casa.- contestó Sirius con una sonrisa.**

**- Pero esta casa la querrá Harry- insistió Ginny sin poder creer lo que le estaba **

**oyendo.**

**- A Harry no le gusta esta casa. Dice que le da malas vibraciones si pasa más de una**

**semana aquí. Además no solo tengo esta casa. Ya sabes que mi familia tenía mucho**

**dinero, y el resto lo dividiré entre Harry y Remus.**

**- No piensas tener hijos, Sirius? Estoy segura de que serías un gran padre.**

**- Yo ya tengo un hijo al que atender, Ginny. Harry me llena mucho. Tuve la suerte de**

**conocerle con 11 años, cuando entró en Hogwarts y desde entonces es como un hijo**

**para mí.**

**- Tú para él eres como su padre. Te quiere muchísimo.- contestó Ginny.**

**- Lo sé y yo a él también le quiero muchísimo. Es un buen chico y ha pasado mucho en **

**su vida, pero cuenta con buenos amigos para superarlo todo. Y míralo ahora, un gran **

**auror y el ojito derecho de Remus.**

**- Tiene mucha suerte. Bueno todos tenemos mucha suerte de contar los unos con los**

**otros.**

**- Hasta Draco tiene suerte. Os habéis portado todos muy bien con él, pero sobre **

**todo tú. Tranquila no te voy a dar la charleta, pero reconozco que has demostrado **

**ser una buena persona, Ginny. Pocas personas dejan toda su vida, por ayudar a una **

**persona que le ha hecho tanto daño. **

**- No dejaré que le maten, Sirius. Pero no solo lo haría por Draco, lo haría por **

**cualquier otro familiar o amigo mío. Si me pasase a mi, me gustaría que alguien me **

**ayudase. No hay nada peor que verse solo en esta vida, Sirius. Y creo que tú lo **

**sabes mejor que nadie.**

**- Lo sé, cariño, lo sé. Bueno creo que va siendo hora de irse, que tengo una reunión**

**ahora.- dijo Sirius sonriendo.**

Bajaron las escaleras, y Ginny se despidió de Sirius. Volvió a la habitación, y con la varita le cambió el color, ensanchó la cama y colocó todo en su sitio. Luego hizo lo mismo con la de Draco, y subió sus cosas a la habitación. Comió un poco y cuando miró el reloj, ya marcaba la una.

"_O espabilo, o Ron me mata"-_ pensó mientras cogía el abrigo y se aparecía en el hospital.

xxxxxx

Pero qué suerte tiene la chiquilla, no?... xD… La verdad es que no sé ni como se me ocurrió que Sirius le regalase la casa, pero es que ahora no soy capaz de cambiar la idea… eso y que a alguna gente no les pareció tan loca la idea… pero, qué opináis vosotros? Tanto si es bueno como si es malo, con educación claro está, me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión en un review… jejejeje… bueno, ya os dejo y hasta pronto… un besazo a todos… eRgA. Por cierto… todavía sigo esperando alguna sugerencia… tengo una crisis de inspiración! Jejejeje… ta pronto!

OHJUOTAKU: Niña! Si que es difícil de escribir tu nick… jejeje… cómo lo llevas? Tú mejor que yo, seguro…jajajaja… qué te pareció el cap? Espero que te guste. Me alegra que el cap anterior te haya gustado. Ah! Respecto a lo de Ron, no sé si podré ponerlo más, pero intentaré que en los próximos capítulos aparezca más… pero es difícil… jejeje… Y la verdad, es que el título del 6º es horrible! Veremos como lo traducen… Bueno wapa, un besazo y hasta pronto. Siento haber tardado tanto! Pero ya sabes que no he podido antes .xD.

Tapronto!

FABISA: Hola! Qué tal? Espero que bien… jejeje… Qué tal el cap? Tan bien cómo los anteriores o peor? Espero que puedas sacar unos minutillos y comentarme… jejeje… me alegro de que te guste mi historia… un besazo y hasta pronto.

LADYVEGA: Hola! Me ha gustado mucho tu review. No sé si Ginny tardará mucho en darse cuenta de que le quiere, pero cariño le tiene no? No creo que si no sintiera algo por él se arriesgaría a dejarlo todo por cuidarle… vamos, no creo que todo el mundo lo haga… Respecto al disgusto, a Ginny le cuesta mucho asimilar los cambios, de ahí su reacción al saber que tenía que dejar a Nille. El problema es que Ginny se parece demasiado a mí y quizás le estoy traspasando mis miedos… jajaja… bueno niña, que muchas gracias por el review y espero que vuelvas a escribirme. Un besazo.

Y bueno, a todos los que la leen y no dejan review, un saludito también. Hasta pronto!


	12. Recuerdos y hospitales

Ginny llegó a San Mungo segundos después de haberse despedido de Sirius. en el fondo y muy a su pesar, le hacía gracia la idea de volver a empezar de cero. Creía que empezando todo de nuevo, sus sentimientos cambiarían. Por más que juraba y perjuraba a Hermione que ya no sentía nada por Draco, ella sabía que no era así. Todavía podía sentir los mismos nervios en el estómago cada vez que pensaba en él, como hacía 5 años en Hogwarts y se sentía estúpida. Volviendo la vista atrás se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido. Era cierto que estaba muy enamorada de Draco, pero el intento de suicidio no había sido la mejor manera de recuperarlo. Solamente había servido para amargarse ella misma y amargar a su familia y amigos.

Quitándose los recuerdos de la cabeza y sonriendo por haber sido capaz de

superarlo, recorrió un par de pasillos en donde los niños esperaban

pacientemente al lado de sus madres y pronto estuvo en la habitación de Draco.

Sin poder evitarlo, volvía a sentir los estúpidos nervios en su estómago y una

sonrisa boba se forjó en su cara.

**- Hola a todos!- saludó sin darse cuenta de que sólo Ron estaba allí **

**sentado. Y Draco?**

**- Ha bajado a ver a su madre.- contestó Ron en tono lúgubre.**

**- Qué pasa, Ron? Dónde está Hermione?**

**- Ha ido con él. Tranquila, Gin. No pasa nada. Los medimagos han**

**preferido que alguien le acompañara, nada más. Y como tú no estabas**

**pues ha bajado Hermione.**

**- Tan mal está la Sra. Malfoy?- preguntó Ginny alarmada, mientras se **

**sentaba en una esquina de la cama.**

**- Por lo que sé, no parece querer recuperarse. Ayer por la noche,**

**Dumbledore estuvo aquí visitándonos y ni siquiera él pudo descifrar que le **

**pasa a la Sra. Malfoy.- contestó Ron. No sé, Gin. Esta vez Lestrade no**

**anda con tonterías. Esto ha sido un aviso para todos los que él considera**

**"traidores", y si no me equivoco, la caza acaba de empezar.**

**- Crees que Harry estará en peligro? Lo crees?**

**- Ginny, Harry está y estará siempre en peligro. Siempre tendrá alguien**

**detrás de él, quizás por envidia o admiración, pero él sabe bien lo que**

**hace. Es un gran auror y un gran mago.**

**- Ron, te pasa algo?- contestó Ginny fijándose en su hermano. Estás raro.**

**- Raro? Qué tengo yo de raro?**

**- Tranquilo! Sólo digo que estás un poco melancólico, nada más. No sé, te**

**noto raro.**

**- Y dale con que estoy raro! No sé lo que me pasa, Gin. Creo que estoy**

**demasiado cansado como para saber lo que me pasa.**

**- Tenéis problemas, Hermione y tú?**

**- No, claro que no. Vamos, yo no y creo que ella tampoco.**

**- Pues si no tienes problemas con Hermione...**

**- Gin, no seas pesada. A Hermione y a mi nos va muy bien, nos queremos. **

**- Y qué tal en el trabajo? Ron, sé que tienes algún problema.- contestó**

**Ginny sentándose en sus piernas. Siempre he sido tu mejor amiga, así que **

**no me engañes y dime de una vez qué te pasa.**

**- Es... Dios, qué pesada! Es mi trabajo.**

**- No te gusta?- volvió a decir Ginny sin entender nada. Creía que te**

**encantaba tu trabajo.**

**- Sí! Me gusta trabajar allí, de hecho era lo que quería, pero necesito**

**volver a ser auror. Necesito sentirme útil.**

**- Entonces, por qué lo dejaste? Si aún querías ser auror, por qué te **

**fuiste?**

**- Por Hermione.- contestó cabizbajo. No estoy diciendo que ella tenga la**

**culpa, ni mucho menos, pero con los viajes y las horas de más en el**

**Ministerio, no tenía tiempo para estar con ella.**

**- Ron, creo que es lo más bonito que has hecho por ella en toda tu vida.**

**- La quiero, Gin. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré.- contestó con una**

**sonrisa enorme. Pero necesito volver a lo mío. Además si llegamos a ser**

**padres, tendrá que dejarlo, no?**

**- No sé yo si Hermione...- empezó a decir Ginny.**

**- Si yo qué?- contestó un voz desde la puerta. Qué andáis hablando de mí**

**vosotros dos?**

**- Nada, cariño.- se apresuró a decir Ron rojo como un tomate. Cosas de**

**hermanos.**

**- Ron, sabes que no me trago ese cuento, así que por qué no empiezas a**

**contármelo?**

**- Perdonad, chicos, pero antes de que os pongáis a discutir, me podrías**

**decir dónde está Draco?- interrumpió Ginny.**

**- Está abajo con su madre.- contestó Hermione medio enfadada. Yo subí a**

**ver si habías llegado y a avisarte de que creo que se quedará allí **

**bastante tiempo. Creo que deberías ir con él.**

**- Bien, luego me paso por vuestra casa y hablamos.- contestó Ginny **

**levantándose. Id a dormir. Os hace mucha falta.**

**- Sí, creo que será lo mejor.- volvió a decir Hermione. Cualquier cosa, nos**

**avisas.**

**- No te preocupes.- dijo Ginny sonriendo y dándole un abrazo. Estaremos**

**bien.**

Sin creer mucho en sus palabras, salió de la habitación seguida de Ron y Hermione que, abrazados, se dirigieron a la salida del hospital, desde donde llegarían a su casa. Volviendo a recorrer los pasillos anteriores, en donde los niños seguían jugando mientras sus madres les pedían una y otra vez que estuvieran quietos, llegó a área del hospital en el que estaba la Sra. Malfoy. Sin poder evitarlo, volvió a verse a ella misma en esa zona, con su camisón blanco, y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos. Sintió pena por todo lo que había

pasado y sobre todo, por lo que había pasado toda su familia.

Recordó como su madre pasaba horas y horas delante suya contándole lo bien que le iban las cosas a sus hermanos, que seguían visitándola día tras día, o a Fred y a George gastándole bromas sin conseguir que una sonrisa se asomara a su cara. y, sin quererlo empezó a preguntarse el por qué de su depresión, como había hecho tantas veces en los años anteriores. Era cierto que estaba muy

enamorada de Draco, pero ahora, mirando hacia atrás se preguntaba que era lo que la había llevado a tomar aquella decisión, pero lo único que podía recordar era la sensación de frío contínua que sentía en todo su cuerpo cada vez que abría los ojos. Recordó con pesar, lo buena amiga que se había hecho de su almohada una vez que había dejado Hogwarts. Hogwarts, cada vez que volvía su cabeza sólo recordaba lo espantoso que había sido el último año allí, aunque con la ayuda de Luna, su gran amiga que ahora estaba en la impresionante Italia, había conseguido sacar el curso. Entonces, cuándo empezó todo? Cuándo decidió mandarlo todo a la mierda por un estúpido sentimiento? Y era un estúpido

sentimiento?

Sin darse cuenta, abrió los ojos y se encontró delante de la puerta de la habitación de la Sra. Malfoy y sus ojos se centraron en Draco. Estaba sentado en una silla mirando fijamente a su madre y agarrándole la mano. Sin mediar palabra, se sentó al lado de su madre que miraba preocupada la escena. Y entonces, Ginny entendió por lo que debía estar pasando Draco en ese momento, viendo a su madre tumbada en aquella cama. Sintió el horror de imaginar que su madre era la que estaba allí tumbada y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada

por ayudarla, y sin querer se abrazó fuertemente a su madre, dándole gracias a todos los magos por todavía poder tenerla a su lado.

La Sra. Weasley, en cuanto sintió el abrazo de Ginny la apretó contra sí, feliz de tenerla con ella, pero preocupada por todo lo que había pasado su niña, y que sin duda sabía que estaba recordando.

**- Mamá, no te preocupes, sí? Estoy bien. Y Draco también lo estará.**

**- Lo sé, mi niña. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que estás recordando cosas**

**que te duelen, a la vez que sé que...**

**- Mamá, no volveré a caer.- contestó Ginny volviendo a abrazarla. Te lo**

**prometo. Y Draco tampoco caerá.**

**- Oh, cariño!- contestó Molly empezando a llorar. No podría volver a verte**

**en ese estado. No podría.**

**- No me llores, eh? Todo va a salir bien. Todo va a salir bien.**

Por primera vez en muchos años, creyó en lo que ella misma estaba diciendo sin que le sonara falso. Sabía perfectamente que esta vez había superado todo lo que había pasado y que ya era fuerte, muy fuerte. Y también sabía que su familia estaría a su lado, como siempre, para todo aquello que necesitase y que jamás dejaría que la pena la invadiese. Entendió que en la vida no todo sale bien, pero que abandonarse al dolor en vez de luchar contra él era una pérdida de tiempo.

Se recostó en la silla, apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de su madre y en seguida la invadió el sueño, mientras su madre acariciaba su pelo, haciéndole unas agradables cosquillas.

Cuando despertó, dos horas después, su madre todavía estaba allí sentada acariciándole el pelo y mirando con cara de preocupación a Draco, que seguía sentado en la misma posición, aunque bastante más cansado ya. Se levantó y sonriendo a su madre, se recogió el pelo en una cola de caballo, mientras esperaba a encontrar las fuerzas suficientes para entrar en la habitación.

**- No se ha levantado de ahí?- preguntó cuando su voz pareció encontrar**

**las palabras.**

**- Creo que deberías entrar, cariño.- contestó su madre con voz apagada.**

**No es bueno que esté solo tanto tiempo. Por cierto, ha venido Fred por**

**aquí y ha dicho que volverá esta noche.**

**- Bien. Ahora vuelvo, mami.- contestó levantándose y yendo hacia la**

**puerta.**

Tocó y esperó unos segundos antes de entrar. Cuando entró, Draco levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirándola un buen rato, mientras Ginny acercaba otra silla. Sin mediar palabra, se sentó a su lado y sonriéndole le cogió la mano. Quería decir muchas cosas, pero sabía que en ese momento era mejor dejar que Draco empezase a hablar y que se desahogase, pero Draco sólo podía mirarla. Y en esa mirada, Ginny distinguió el miedo a la soledad que en esos momentos envolvía a Draco, y entonces lo abrazó, mientras dejaba que Draco llorase y sacase de dentro toda la presión que sentía, intentando que entendiese con ese abrazo que

ya no estaba solo y que nunca más lo estaría.

**- Gracias, Gin.- dijo Draco un rato después. Gracias por todo.**

**- Por? Sabes que no tienes que darme las gracias.**

**- Sólo quería, es decir, siento que es lo que tengo que hacer. Daros a**

**todos las gracias, pero en especial a ti.**

**- Cómo te encuentras?**

**- Bien. Algo cansado, pero bien.**

**- Y cómo estás?**

**- No, no sé.- contestó Draco volviendo a mirar a su madre. No lo sé, Gin.**

**- No crees qué deberías ir a tu habitación e intentar dormir un poco? No **

**sé, creo que es lo mejor para ti. Debes estar agotado y bueno, tu **

**madre...**

**- Qué, Ginny?. Mi madre qué!- gritó Draco.**

**- Lo siento, Draco. Sé que te duele y que tiene que ser muy duro todo lo**

**que estás pasando, pero tu madre no va a despertar hoy, Draco y tú no**

**estás bien.- contestó Ginny. Cariño, sé que en estos momentos lo único**

**que te preocupa es tu madre, pero tu salud también es importante. Si **

**mañana no estás bien, no podrás venir a verla. Deja que la cuiden los**

**medimagos y tú ven conmigo a descansar un rato. Te irá bien.**

**- Tienes razón, Gin. Siento haberte gritado.- se disculpó Draco. Pero no**

**quiero separarme de ella.**

**- Por qué no hacemos una cosa? Vamos a tu habitación, comes algo para**

**recuperar fuerzas, duermes un poco y después volvemos. Te parece bien?**

**- Creo que es lo mejor, no?- contestó Draco. Vamos antes de que me**

**arrepienta.**

Ayudándolo a levantarse, pronto estuvieron de camino a la habitación, que para Draco no daba llegado nunca, lo que hacía reír a Ginny y por consiguiente a él también, lo que dificultaba el camino. Siguieron riéndose y bromeando hasta que llegaron a la habitación en la que con sumo cuidado, Ginny acostó a Draco en la cama, mientras Draco le contaba una historia que su madre le recordaba continuamente de un viaje que habían hecho años atrás a la Toscana Italiana, lo que hacía que Ginny se riese un montón con las ocurrencias de Draco.

Y Draco sentía que Ginny iluminaba su vida y que su compañía cada vez se hacía

más necesaria. Pero, no podía evitar sentir miedo al pensar que algo malo pudiera

pasarle. Le hubiera gustado haber gritado a los cuatro vientos que todavía

seguía enamorado de Ginny e incluso vencer el miedo que tenía a que ella no lo

estuviera, aunque algo en su interior le decía que ella también seguía enamorada

de él, pero el miedo a que Lestrade y compañía se enterasen y decidiesen

hacerle algo a Ginny, era superior.

Un rato después de que la enfermera le llevase la comida y que Ginny le leyera las noticias más relevantes de "El Profeta", empezó a sentir que el sueño lo invadía y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se quedó dormido, para tranquilidad de Ginny, que observaba como el niño de sus ojos dormía placidamente en la cama de ese horrible hospital.

----------------------------------------------xxxxxxxx--------------------------------

No voy a poner ninguna excusa por el retraso, pero si es cierto que han pasado muchas cosas por las que no he podido subir el capítulo. Pero bueno, después de un montón de meses este es el resultado, y espero que os guste. Muchas gracias a todos los que hayáis llegado hasta aquí, y en serio que intentaré terminar la historia lo antes posible, pues ya queda poco.

Un besazo.

Y ahora respondo a mis niñas, que han sido muy amables al dejarme un review, pero haber si se animan y me dan ideas para continuarla!

OHJUOTAKU: Me he aprendido tu nick de memoria! Ya puedo escribirlo sin

tener que mirar una y otra vez como hacerlo! xD... Tonterías a parte, muchas,

muchas, muchas gracias por leer mi mierda historia y dejarme reviews. Ya sé que

tardo mucho corazón, pero no puedo hacer nada. Me ha pasao de to! Perdí toa la

historia y tengo que sacar mucho tiempo para escribirla otra vez y claro, le he

cambiado el giro de la historia, y como no... ahora no sé que hacer! Pero bueno,

a ver como hago para que todo salga bien... Y si ahora le doy otro giro y la

enamoro de Harry?... Tu qué dices? Espero tu opinión! Pero creo que es

bastante difícil que lo consiga. Wno corazón, ya no te doy más la lata y te dejo

para que sigas con tus cosas. Gracias, en serio, y hasta pronto. Un bicazo moooi

grande.

FABISA: A ti también darte mil gracias por seguir leyendo, aunque esta cafre

tarde siglos en actualizar. Espero que todavía te acuerdes de esta historia y

que me sigas enviando reviews. Qué te pareció? Qué te parecería si en vez de

terminar con Draco termina con Harry?...Qué malvada soy! Por mi mente

perversa ahora está pasando de to! Jajajaja... Bueno, niña, que espero tu

opinión ansiosamente. Repito, mil gracias y hasta pronto. Besazos mil.


	13. Reacciones Inesperadas

- Capítulo 13-

Cuando Ginny abrió los ojos, miró con satisfacción que todavía estaba amaneciendo y que el sol parecía querer abrirse paso en un cielo, raramente, sin nubes. Ese cielo le recordó el azul del cielo que veía cada mañana en Madrid, aquellos días que había pasado trabajando allí. Recordó como y cuando había conocido a Paul, un chico moreno y de ojos verdes, y lo tranquila que se sentía tomando café con él en aquella cafetería grande y llena de gente. Pero el problema llegó cuando a las 3 semanas de su llegada a Madrid, Paul le confesó que quería algo más con ella.

_- Paul, yo no puedo. No puedo darte lo que me pides._

_- Pero por qué? No lo entiendo Ginny._

_- No estoy preparada para tener algo con nadie en estos momentos. Acabo de salir de una relación un tanto… tortuosa.- mintió mientras intentaba que Paul la entendiese._

No le había contado nada a Paul de todo lo que había pasado por Draco, al que de aquellas se esforzaba por odiar. Pero ella sabía que en el fondo jamás conseguiría odiar a Draco, porque a pesar de todo le quería. A pesar de todas las tonterías que había hecho por él, todavía le quería. Y en ese momento se volvió a dar cuenta de que estaría atada el resto de su vida a unos ojos grises y ningún otro hombre conseguiría quitárselo de la cabeza.

Lentamente, se dio la vuelta para observar a Draco que todavía seguía durmiendo, y sus ojos se centraron en cada uno de los detalles de su cara. Quizás habían pasado los años, pero todavía recordaba claramente todas las pequeñas marcas de su cara y también todas las cicatrices de su cuerpo, sobre todo la de la espalada, que se había hecho al caer de un árbol cuando era pequeño, lo que le sirvió una buena reprimenda de su madre y un "generoso" castigo de Lucius. Lucius. Todavía se le ponía la piel de gallina cada vez que recordaba el miedo que sintió escondida en el armario de Draco, mientras éste gritaba como un loco, al enterarse que Draco había pospuesto su iniciación un año más. Ahora, aquella anécdota le parecía simpática, incluso divertida. Le gustaba recordar aquel año junto a Draco en Hogwarts, escondiéndose de la gente y lleno de miradas. Y a pesar de los años todavía conseguían entenderse con sólo una mirada.

Sonriendo, se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde, mientras uno de sus dedos recorría su cara, como tantas y tantas veces había hecho años atrás.

Draco se despertó y la miró, mientras que con la mirada le indicaba que siguiese, pues en ese momento Ginny ya estaba apartando su mano. Le gustaba el tacto de los dedos de Ginny en su cara y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, sin darse cuenta que poco a poco a poco sus labios se acercaban a los de Ginny, hasta que por fin se tocaron. Entonces, Draco abrió los ojos y se separó bruscamente, como si los labios de Ginny le quemasen.

**- Ginny, yo…- dijo Draco sin poder mirarla.**

**- No tienes que decir nada, Draco. Ahora lo entiendo.- contestó ella sentándose**

**en la silla de nuevo.**

**- Pero es que no lo entiendes! Yo, no puedo. No quiero hacerte daño!**

**- No tienes nada que explicarme, Draco.**

**- Srta. Weasley, sería tan amable de salir un momento?- preguntó la enfermera**

**que acababa de llegar. Tengo que hacerle las curas, Sr. Malfoy.**

**- Voy a ver a mi madre. Me hace falta un buen café, así que aprovecharé que **

**Draco se queda en buenas manos.- contestó Ginny intentando sonreír y **

**agradeciendo internamente que la enfermera apareciese en ese momento.**

Antes de que Draco pudiese decir algo, cerró la puerta con cuidado y siguió hacia delante, y antes de sentarse en uno de los bancos comenzó a llorar. Lloraba de rabia, por no haber podido frenar a tiempo, antes de volver a meter la pata. Por más vueltas que le daba, todavía no se podía creer que hubiera interpretado tan mal las cosas. Tan ciega había estado para no darse cuenta de que Draco ya no la quería? Tan ciega estaba para confundir sus miradas? Segundos más tarde, se levantó y llegó a donde estaba su madre, que seguía en el mismo sitio. Después de preguntarle si quería algo, salió hacia la cafetería del hospital y cogió dos cafés bien cargados y calientes, pues en el hospital hacía algo de frío. O ella sentía mucho frío. Sin querer darle más vueltas al tema, volvió hacia donde estaba su madre y mientras se tomaban el café, Molly le daba las últimas noticias que habían dejado por allí Sirius y los demás. Y en ese momento, supo que necesitaba un buen abrazo de Harry. Ya no sentía nada por él, pero él sabía reconfortarla cuando la notaba triste o preocupada y en ese momento Ginny lamentó no tenerle cerca para desahogarse.

**- Ginevra! Me estás escuchando?**

**- Lo siento, mamá.- contestó mirándola. Estaba con la mente en otro lado.**

**- Estás agotada, cielo. Necesitas ir a dormir.**

**- Lo sé. Te importa quedarte con Draco? Yo esperaré aquí a papá y después me **

**iré a dar una ducha.**

**- Te pasa algo?- preguntó Molly sorprendida.**

**- No, mamá. No me pasa nada.**

**- Seguro? Cariño, te conozco bien y sé que no me pedirías eso si no pasara nada.**

**- Mamá, no ha pasado nada. Si no quieres, no pasa nada. **

**- No, no. Claro que quiero.- contestó su madre levantándose. Iré a hacerle **

**compañía a Draco. Y tú no olvides avisarme de que ha llegado tu padre.**

**- Le diré que vaya a verte en cuanto llegue.**

**- Está bien. Descansa, cariño.**

No supo por qué se lo había pedido a su madre, pero en ese momento no le apetecía nada ver a Draco. Con lo testarudo que era no querría dejar el tema y no quería escuchar las mil y una excusas que tendría preparadas para explicarle que ya no la quería. Lo cierto es que en ese momento pensó que lo mejor para los dos era no verse durante todo el día, pues así tendrían tiempo para pensar.

Además a ella también le apetecía salir un poco de ese hospital y tener un poco de tiempo para ella en su casa, que con todo lo que había pasado la había abandonado un poco. En otras circunstancias, su alegría hubiese sido mayor al recibir semejante regalo de Sirius. Una casa enorme!. Eso era algo que ni en sus mejores sueños había conseguido imaginar.

Dándole vueltas a la decoración del salón, vio llegar a su padre y una débil sonrisa se reflejó en su cara. Después de comentarle las últimas órdenes dejadas por el medimago, prohibiendo que Draco saliese durante más de dos horas de su cama, logró irse a casa.

Cuando llegó, supo que Ron y Hermione habían pasado por allí, para dejarle comida y calentarle un poco la casa, pues era extrañamente fría. Con cuidado subió las escaleras y entró en la que a partir de ahora sería su habitación. Poniendo un poco de música, llenó la bañera de agua calentita y vertió en ella unas sales de color rosa, que Hermione le había regalado tiempo atrás. Dejándose llevar por la música y por el agradable olor de las sales, se quedó medio dormida en la bañera, hasta que empezó a sentir frío y pronto tuvo puesto el pijama, pues había decidido que se quedaría a dormir un buen rato en su casa, pues estaba muy cansada. Cogiendo el libro que tenía a medio terminar, se metió en la cama y pronto consiguió quedarse dormida, sin ni siquiera dejar el libro en la mesa.

**- Dormilona! Qué son horas!**

**- Qué! Qué pasa!- contestó levantándose sobresaltada. Ah, eres tú.**

**- Sí soy yo. Qué haces en la cama? Hace más de cinco horas que te viniste a dar **

**una ducha y tus padres estaban preocupados.**

**- Siempre lo están, Hermione.- contestó Ginny tirándose de nuevo sobre la **

**almohada. Siempre lo están y siempre lo estarán.**

**- Son tus padres, Gin. Es lógico.**

**- Te importa quedarte hoy en el hospital?- preguntó Ginny con cara de niña **

**buena.**

**- Qué ha pasado?**

**- No ha pasado nada, Herm. Es sólo que estoy muy cansada y que no me apetece **

**dormir otra noche en el hospital.**

**- Querida mía.- contestó Hermione con una voz que recordaba a la profesora **

**Trelawney. Te conozco desde hace años y creo que puedo adivinar con bastante**

**facilidad si le pasa algo a mi mejor amiga.**

**- Nos besamos.- contestó Ginny roja como un tomate.**

**- Qué hicisteis qué!**

**- Besarnos!- contestó Ginny bastante incómoda. Y me rechazó.**

**- Este tío es tonto! Cómo que te rechazó? Qué te dijo?**

**- No quiero hacerte daño, Gin.- contestó ésta imitando la voz de Draco. Dios, **

**Hermione! Cómo he podido ser tan burra y pensar que entre él y yo todavía **

**quedaba algo?**

**- Es que todavía queda algo, Ginny. Quizás le dio un ataque, un telele o algo así.**

**- Creo que lo dejó todo bastante claro, Herm. Ya no hay nada que hacer.**

**- Y qué vas a hacer? Mañana le dan el alta.**

**- Mañana? Joder! Pues, qué voy a hacer Hermione? Cuidar de él, que para eso me **

**pagan. Tendré que empezar a verle como un amigo y como mi jefe. Me cubrirás?**

**- Claro. Tienes suerte de que hoy tenga el día libre.- contestó Hermione **

**abrazándola. Les diré que no te encuentras muy bien y que es mejor que te**

**quedes en cama.**

**- Gracias, muchas gracias. Pero procura que no se preocupen demasiado. No **

**quiero a mis hermanos danzando por aquí. Necesito estar sola.**

**- Lo sé. No te preocupes y descansa.- contestó Hermione levantándose. Te irá**

**bien.**

**- Hasta mañana.- dijo Ginny antes de que Hermione desapareciera.**

Las palabras de Hermione se hicieron hueco en su cabeza. Qué iba a hacer? En unas horas le darían el alta y sería inevitable oír el tema. Tendría que conseguir verle como un amigo y como su jefe, lo que sería una tarea bastante difícil. Lo peor iban a ser las horas que pasarían juntos a solas y a Ginny no le hacía gracia pensar en cómo haría para esquivar el tema. Ya no le quedaban ganas, ya lo había pasado mal una vez y no le quedaban ganas de repetirlo.

Quizás Sirius y compañía consiguieran coger a Lestrade muy pronto y así acabaría muy pronto el plan de protección de Sirius. Y en ese momento, era lo que ella más deseaba.

Después de levantarse y leer algo del Profeta que Hermione se había dejado, se preparó algo de cenar y pronto estuvo de vuelta en su cama, en donde se quedó dormida casi al instante.

---------------------------------------------xxxx----------------------------------------------------

Hola! Qué tal? Qué tal el capítulo? Siento haber tardado en publicar, aunque esta vez no tarde tanto como la anterior. Bueno, espero que os animéis a dejarme algún review que otro! Muchas gracias al que se moleste en leerla. Besos para todos. eRgA.

OHJUOTAKU: Gracias, gracias, gracias por ser mi mayor fan! Jajajaja… pero qué flipada soy! Te llegó la foto? A que salgo horrible? xDD. Bueno, cariño, que me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el kap, aunque yo no estaba muy convencida con él. Y por cierto, vaya mente más retorcida tienes! Cómo voy a hacer que Hermione le ponga los cuernos a Ron! Tú estás loca?. No te preocupes por la idea de hacer que Ginny se enamore de Harry, pues esa idea la estoy intentando plasmar en un fic sobre ellos. Pero no sé. No sé si seré capaz de publicarlo. Para mí es una pareja bastante difícil, la verdad. Bueno cariño, que ya no te doy más la vara. Espero que te guste el kap y que me des ideas para terminarlo! No sé como hacerlo! Ah! Pronto andarán los gemelos por aquí, aunque sea un mini papel…jeje. Eso, lo dicho, ya me contarás. Un bikiño moi grande y hasta pronto!

ANGIE90: Hola! Qué tal? Muchas gracias por el review! Me alegro de que te guste el fic! Y no te preocupes que lo de Harry y Ginny era una broma! Ya estoy con otra idea en la cabeza…jeje. Quien sabe, a lo mejor hago otro fic… bueno, lo dicho, que muchísimas gracias y espero que me comentes que te pareció este. Un besazo.

LIBE-PATIL: Hola! Cómo estás? Muchas gracias por el review! Espero que este cap también te guste! Ya me contarás. Ah! Tienes razón en lo de Ginevra, pero cuando me enteré ya era bastante tarde. Espero que te haya gustado la corrección en este cap, cuando Molly la llama Ginevra. Me alegro mucho de que te guste el fic. Un besazo.


	14. Por fin en casa

hola! Como ya dije, el fic está llegando al final. por fin! lo cierto es que me está costando mucho escribir los capítulos finales, así que perdonadme por el retraso. pero es que no soy capaz de sentarme a escribrir. en fin, que como no creo que publique antes de que termine el año, espero que tengais una feliz navidad y un próspero año 2006. y recordad sed buenos para que papa noel se porte bien! un besazo y hasta pronto.

por cierto, libe-patil, muchas gracias por el review. espero que me digas que tal este. un besito.

Los rayos del sol penetraron en la habitación de Ginny, en donde ya llevaba un par de horas despierta. No le apetecía nada volver al hospital y encontrárselo, después de lo que había pasado el día anterior, pero ese día le daban el alta y sabía que tenía que estar allí si quería que sólo Hermione supiera todo lo que había pasado, así que, sin muchas ganas, se levantó y se metió en la ducha.

Quince minutos después y ya vestida con su jersey favorito, regalo de Hermione, y unos vaqueros, bajó a la cocina de su casa y se preparó un buen café, que se tomó tranquilamente antes de salir hacia el hospital. Odiaba la idea de tener que pasarse el día allí, pues ese hospital todavía le traía malos recuerdos, desde que su padre había estado allí ingresado, hasta cuando Fred y George tuvieron que permanecer allí dos semanas por una intoxicación, pues uno de sus maravillosos inventos les había explotado en la trastienda de Sortilegios Weasley, obligándolos a pasarse las dos semanas en el hospital esperando a que los medimagos lograsen curarles, lo que era angustioso y gracioso a la vez, pues tuvieron un color verdoso en la cara durante ese tiempo, lo que los hacía reír, pero también se pasaron las dos semanas vomitando cada cosa que los medimagos le suministraban.

Riéndose del recuerdo de sus hermanos, se encaminó al callejón desde donde aparecería en el hospital. Cuando llegó, segundos después, vio salir y entrar a un montón de miembros de la Orden, lo que no le dio muy buena espina, y apresuró el paso para llegar a la habitación de Draco lo antes posible. Corriendo, tardó tan sólo unos segundos en llegar, para encontrarse a Hermione charlando con Sirius, muy bajo, para que el resto de la gente que andaba por allí no se enterase de nada, lo que aún gustó menos a Ginny. Sabía que si charlaban en voz baja y tenían esa cara de preocupación no era nada bueno.

**- Hola!- gritó Hermione al verla y haciendo callar a Sirius con la mirada. Pensaba que ****tardarías más en venir.**

**- Ya, yo también. Pero no podía seguir durmiendo, así que me levanté. Hola Sirius.****- contestó abrazándoles. Tú por aquí?**

**- Venía a ver como están los enfermos.- contestó Sirius devolviéndole el abrazo. Veo que ****los tenéis bien cuidados.**

**- Se intenta, Sirius. Por cierto, qué hacía la Orden aquí?**

**- Nada, Gin.- contestó éste bastante nervioso. Sólo es una visita rutinaria.**

**- Todos juntos? Sirius, yo también formo parte de ella y me gustaría saber qué pasa.**

**- Está bien, está bien.- dijo Sirius sentándose y obligando a Ginny a hacerlo también. ****Nos informaron ayer de que****Lestrade podría andar por Londres y han venido a por ****órdenes.**

**- Qué! Qué Lestrade está en Londres?**

**- Ginny!- gritó Hermione. Se trata de pasar lo más desapercibido posible, recuerdas?**

**- Lo siento, lo siento.- contestó Ginny enrojeciendo. Pero, pero, no intentará atacarnos ****en el hospital, no?**

**- No te preocupes, Gin.- dijo Sirius en tono amable. Draco y tú estaréis muy bien ****protegidos, al igual que tus padres y****Narcisa. Hablando de ellos, será mejor que vaya a ****verlos. Después nos vemos.**

**- Adiós.- contestaron las dos a la vez.**

**- Tengo algo que decirte, Gin.**

**- Qué pasa?- contestó ésta palideciendo todavía más.**

**- Ron ha vuelto a ser Auror.**

**- De veras? Oh, qué bien! Debe estar súper feliz!**

**- Lo está, la verdad.- contestó Hermione con una sonrisa. Sólo espero que eso no nos ****impida vernos.**

**- Ya verás como no, Herm. Encontrareis la manera de veros y de pasar tiempo juntos.**

**- Lo sé, y para no variar ya llega veinte minutos tarde.**

**- Es Ron, Herm.- contestó Ginny sonriendo. Por cierto, qué sabes de Harry?**

**- No mucho. El otro día me dijo Ron que había quedado con tu prima.**

**- Con Gabrielle? Volverán?**

**- Eso espero. Lo cierto que siempre me gustó esa chica para él.**

**- Sí, es muy buena. Y la verdad me dio mucha pena cuando murieron mis tíos el año ****pasado. Mi padre estuvo muy mal.**

**- Lo recuerdo, Gin. Pero bueno, a ver que pasa con ellos.**

**- Veremos. Cómo ha pasado la noche?**

**- Harry? Y yo que sé!**

**- Draco!- gritó Ginny rodando los ojos. En que mundo estás, Hermione?**

**- Lo siento, lo siento. Digamos que pasó una noche un poco ajetreada. Consiguió quedarse ****dormido hace nada.**

**- Mejor. Así cuando despierte ya nos iremos de aquí.**

**- Qué te parece si hoy llevo la cena y cenamos los cuatro? Podría decírselo a Harry ****también.**

**- Por mi, estupendamente.- contestó Ron apareciendo. Ya sé que es muy tarde, cariño.**

**- A buenas horas! Ronald, estoy cansada, lo sabías?**

**- Lo sé, lo sé. Por eso ahora mismo nos vamos a ir a casa a dormir, vale?**

**- Vale.- contestó Hermione dándole un beso. A las seis en tu casa, Gin.**

**- Bien, entonces hasta esta noche.- contestó Ginny abrazándoles. Descansad.**

Entró en la habitación en la que Draco dormía tranquilamente y, sin hacer mucho ruido, se sentó en la silla, en donde empezó a leer El Profeta, que hablaba de tonterías que le habían hecho un par de graciosos a unos muggles de un pequeño pueblo del norte, pero lo que más le había llamado la atención era un artículo que hablaba sobre los posibles sitios en los que Lestrade podría estar oculto. Y pensar que seguramente estría más cerca de lo que ellos podían imaginar! Y entonces fue cuando volvió a entrarle el pánico. Y si los cogían? Y si les volvían a hacer daño? Y empezó a tener una sensación de agobio horrible. Le asustaba la idea de que los atacasen en plena noche y no poder defenderse, aunque pensándolo bien, Sirius había dicho que estarían bien protegidos, al igual que sus padres. Pero, qué pasaba con Nille, Ron, Hermione, Harry y sus hermanos? Harry seguramente estaría hiperprotegido, pero los demás? Después de darle muchas vueltas llegó a la conclusión de que Sirius y Dumbledore ya se habrían preocupado de que todos estuvieran bien protegidos y a salvo. O eso era lo que quería creer.

Dos horas después, Draco al fin despertaba, lo que hizo que los medimagos aparecieran en la habitación para examinarle y por fin darle el alta. Después de ayudarle a vestir, lo acompañó a la habitación de su madre, mientras le esperaba tomando un café con Molly fuera de allí, lo que la relajó un montón.

Un buen rato después, y sin dirigirse la palabra, salían del hospital, desde donde llegaron a su nuevo hogar. Sonriendo, Ginny le dio la bienvenida y poco a poco fueron viendo cada habitación de la casa, hasta llegar a la de Draco, que estaba al lado de la de ella.

**- Qué te parece?- preguntó Ginny ayudándole a entrar. Te gusta?**

**- Está muy bien, Ginny. Gracias.- contestó Draco sentándose en la butaca de al lado de ****la cama.**

**- No sé si es lo suficientemente grande, pero es la más grande de la casa. **

**- Está bien. No te preocupes. He estado en sitios peores, así que, esto me parece un ****palacete.**

**- No te burles!- contestó Ginny riendo. Espero que estés a gusto aquí.**

**- Y por qué no iba a estarlo?**

**- No sé, quizás porque estarás acostumbrado a otro tipo de casas.**

**- Me encanta tu casa, Gin. Me encanta estar aquí contigo.**

**- Me alegro.- contestó Ginny sonriendo y levantándose. Voy a hacer té.**

**- Cariño, tenemos que hablar.**

**- De qué?- contestó Ginny dando la vuelta y acercándose a él. Hay algún problema?**

**- No, tranquila. No hay ningún problema.**

**- Entonces? Qué es lo que hay que hablar?**

**- Cállate un segundo y te lo diré.- contestó Draco riendo.**

**- Oh, lo siento. Pero dime.**

**- Sólo quería hablar de lo que pasó ayer.**

**- Draco, no hay nada que hablar. Fue una tontería.- contestó Ginny incómoda.**

**- Tontería?- contestó Draco extrañado. Tontería? A mi no me pareció eso.**

**- Entonces? Por qué te apartaste? Por qué me dijiste que no querías hacerme daño?**

**- Ginny, me persiguen! Quieren verme muerto!**

**- Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?**

**- Cómo que qué tiene que ver? Y si te hacen daño? Y si se enteran que eres lo que más****feliz me hace en este mundo? Irán a por ti, Gin. Te harán daño.**

**- No crees que eso nos tendría que importar poco?**

**- Ginny, no podría soportar que te hicieran daño. Y menos por mi culpa.**

**- No crees que eso debería decidirlo yo? No crees?- contestó Ginny sonriendo. Draco, te ****quiero. Te he querido siempre, sin importarme las consecuencias, y ahora aún me ****preocupan menos. Te perdí una vez y no quiero volver a hacerlo. Pero si tú estás****decidido a sacrificar lo que sentimos, lo entiendo.**

**- Ginny, jamás sacrificaría lo nuestro porque lo único que quiero es estar contigo. Te ****quiero como nunca he querido a nadie y por eso tengo demasiado miedo a perderte.**

**- Entiendo que tengas miedo, Draco. Yo también lo tengo, pero soy miembro de la Orden ****y amiga de Harry, así que siempre estaré en peligro. Siempre.**

**- Tienes razón, siempre estaremos en peligro.**

**- Entonces, cállate y bésame de una maldita vez.- contestó Ginny acercándose a él.**

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron besándose mientras el sol, a sus espaldas, desaparecía de sus vistas. Solamente te dieron cuenta de lo que hacían cuando Ron y Hermione gritaron sus nombres desde el salón, a lo que tardaron un rato en contestar.

Sonriendo y ayudando a draco a sentarse, le dio dos besos y un abrazo a su hermano y a su cuñada en el salón, y después de dejar a los chicos hablando de sus cosas, las dos se dirigieron a la cocina en donde, entre risas, empezaron a preparar la cena.

Un rato después, con la comida ya preparada, se sentaron en el sofá a esperar a Harry y a Gabrielle, que no tardaron en aparecer con una botella de vino, que fue muy bien recibida. Segundos después, empezaban a cenar, mientras Ron hablaba de lo emocionado que estaba por volver a ser auror. Ginny se fijaba en su hermano y en Hermione, a la cual veía muy orgullosa de su marido, y su mirada se encontró con la de Draco. Esa mirada estaba llena de alegría y Ginny supo en ese momento que todo lo mal que lo habían pasado, a partir de ahora no se repetiría, tuviera Lestrade los planes que tuviera.


End file.
